BRUJA Y SAPO
by MaryMorante
Summary: Después de varios años sin Arnold, Helga se ha aislado y sus barreras se volvieron casi  impenetrables. Gerald se ha vuelto un mujeriego, y buscará acercarse a Helga por una manipulación de Rhonda. ¿Qué pasara cuando esos dos empiecen a convivir?
1. Inicia la Función

Hola de nuevo, y antes de que me quieran asesinar, no he abandonado MAS QUE AMIGOS, ni EL SOL DE MEDIANOCHE (de la cual estoy escribiendo el siguiente capítulo)

Simplemente no podía dejar escribir esta historia, que se me ocurrió hace poco.

Con una dedicación muy especial hacia PRINCESS BY POETRY, y Zorabelh402, y claro a Esme :) deseando que este nuevo Fanfic también sea de su agrado.

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold y sus personajes son propiedad de Nickelodeon y Craig Bartlett. A excepcion de los creados por mí para este fanfic.**

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

**BRUJA Y SAPO**

**Inicia la Función **

La adolescencia siempre ha sido una etapa de nuevas experiencias y grandes cambios; tanto física, como mental y socialmente hablando. Una clara muestra de esto, era el grupo de la pandilla de la P.S.118. Con el tiempo, todos ellos cambiaron, ya sea en mayor o menor grado. Por ejemplo, conocer gente nueva y mantener cerca a los amigos de la infancia, era la idea de jóvenes como Lila, Nadine, Sheena, Eugene, etc. Ser popular y destacar entre el alumnado, eran las prioridades para Rhonda, Gerald, Stinky, Curly, y hasta Sid trataba inútilmente de sobresalir. Tener a raya a los indeseables, poner a la gente en su lugar y demostrar el grave error que era meterse con uno, era la filosofía de Helga Geraldine Pataki.

Se podría decir que la ausencia de Arnold les había afectado a toda la pandilla, por lo menos durante un tiempo.

Sobre el desafortunado detalle de Arnold viviendo lejos, dos miembros del grupo habían resultado afectados de una forma más profunda, en especial Helga. La vida para ella ya no fue la misma desde que regreso de San Lorenzo sin Arnold. La soledad y la melancolía se hicieron su aliada, y las gruesas corazas que alguna vez creo, se fueron fortaleciendo con el paso del tiempo. Ya no portaba más su moño rosa, por lo menos no a la vista de las personas; su cabello lo llevaba trenzado y era acomodado todo bajo una descuidada gorra azul grisácea, la blusa/polera que usaba, era rosa con mangas blancas y una franja blanca a nivel de la cadera, sus pantalones eran holgados del tipo gastado. Si tenía buen cuerpo o no, solo ella lo sabía, nadie la había visto vestida de otra forma desde hace mucho tiempo; puesto que no era asidua a las fiestas y en realidad, su principal motivación había desaparecido.

En cuanto a Gerald, el moreno también sintió de forma importante la despedida de Arnold. Ya no estaba aquel que en muchas ocasiones se convirtió en "la voz de la razón", su compañero de aventuras y por encima de todo, su mejor amigo desde que tenía memoria. Su relación con Phoebe tuvo sus altibajos, pero fue muy buena, por lo menos hasta que su padre decidió que necesitaba encontrarse con sus raíces orientales, y termino mudándose junto con sus padres a Japón. El moreno recorto su cabello y lo alboroto un poco, se dejo crecer un poco la barba y su vestimenta lo hacía verse como su hermano mayor Jamie O. a su edad; portaba una chaqueta negra con mangas beige, su clásica playera/polera roja con el número 33 y pantalón de mezclilla azul, con zapatos tenis converse rojos. Lo que si cambio en forma drástica fue su comportamiento. Después de varios años de convivir con Harold, Sid y Stinky, su forma de ser termino siendo la de un total "idiota" (tal y como lo describía Helga)

Rhonda Wellington Lloyd se abría paso entre los estudiantes que ocupaban los largos pasillos de la preparatoria de Hillwood, siendo seguida de cerca por Nadine – mjm, mjm atención a todos, quiero hacer público un aviso. Como muchos sabrán, se acerca mi cumpleaños número dieciséis y es costumbre de la alta aristocracia el celebrar tan memorable evento; para esto Nadine les entregara una invitación a mi fiesta exclusiva que se realizara en un yate ¿¡pueden creerlo! ¡Por Dios, estoy tan emocionada!

Nadine inicia la repartición de las invitaciones y se acerca a una persona, cuyo rostro estaba oculto tras la puerta de un casillero abierto – disculpa, ¿ya tienes invitación para la fiesta de Rhonda?

De repente, el casillero es cerrado por un fuerte golpe, llamando la atención de algunos que se encontraban cerca, y asustando a la morena, al ver el rostro molesto de Helga – largo de aquí sabandija – mascullo entre dientes.

– s-si Helga – Nadine se apresuro para no disgustar más a la rubia y continuo entregando las invitaciones.

– ¿Qué no piensas invitar a Helga, Rhonda?

La pelinegra le dio a Lila una sonrisa burlona – querida Lila, déjame te explico cómo son las cosas. Las fiestas, en especial las mías, son hechas para gente hermosa y popular como yo, no para sosos y feos como… bueno, tu sabes a quien me refiero.

Helga solo había dado unos cuantos pasos, pero aun permanecía lo suficiente cerca para escuchar las malintencionadas palabras de Rhonda. Sin moverse, rodo los ojos hacia la pelinegra y siguió su camino – ¿A quién más le falta invitación? – grito Rhonda, levantando la invitación que traía en su mano.

Lila se agacho triste y negó con la cabeza, acomodo su bolso y se fue en búsqueda de la chica de una sola ceja.

– ¿Nadine, están todos los de la lista? – Sorpresivamente, un brazo rodea los hombros de Rhonda dándole un fuerte susto – ¡AH! ¿Quién eres?, ¡quítate de encima engendro!

– ¿Engendro? Hermosa Rhonda, creo que merezco más respeto – le dice Gerald soltándola, no sin antes arrebatarle la invitación que llevaba en sus manos – yo me quedo con esto.

– Gerald Johanssen, tenías que ser tú… Nadine, dame la tabla – la morena apenas extiende la tabla con los nombres de los invitados, cuando Rhonda se la arrebata – veamos, según la lista de invitados realizada por Nadine y revisada dos veces por mí, tu no apareces – finaliza y le entrega la tabla a la morena.

– vamos Rhonda, no puedes hacerme esto, pensé que tu y yo éramos amigos.

– Nadine, por favor.

– bueno Gerald, según la bitácora de Rhonda, tú te entrometiste cuando Ethan estuvo a punto de invitarla a salir, el día tres del mes pasado durante…

Rhonda le muestra la palma de la mano a su amiga, a modo de callarla – Como veras querido Gerald, si no hubieras invitado en ese momento a Ethan al estúpido juego de futbol americano, tal vez te encontrarías en mi lista.

– Rhonda cariño por favor, seguro que invitaste a Claire y quiero demostrarle el famoso lado romántico de Gerald Johanssen, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

La pelinegra enarca una ceja y con cuidado, pone su mano en el pecho del moreno, que la volvió a rodear de los hombros – créeme querido, no sé de qué me hablas y no estoy interesada en averiguarlo… además, por si no lo sabes, Frederick ya invito a Claire.

– _Ese __tipo, __¡demonios! __no __puedo __creer __que __se __me __adelantara_ – pensó Gerald – de todas formas ¿puedo ir?

– Lo pensare – respondió con fastidio, lo empujo del pecho y continúo su camino.

En otro lado, Helga llegaba al salón de clases, donde tendría literatura.

– ¡Helga caminas muy rápido! – le reclama la pelirroja, tomando un poco de aire.

Helga solo se encogió de hombros y se aproximo a su lugar de costumbre – yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan lenta Lila.

La pelirroja se sentó junto a ella, como lo hacía siempre en esa asignatura – Helga, sobre lo que dijo Rhonda, tu sabes cómo es ella y bueno… ¿estás bien?

La mirada de Helga se hizo más molesta – ¿tú crees que me importa la opinión de una estirada como la princesa Rhonda Lloyd? ¡Criminal Lila! Creo que merezco más merito que eso – termina hundiéndose en su pupitre, cruzándose de brazos.

A pesar de la tosca reacción de Helga, Lila sonrió – está bien Helga, eres mucho mejor que eso – le dice con una franca sonrisa, apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

El timbre resonó y todos los alumnos que se encontraban en los alrededores, apresuraron el paso hacia las aulas. Minutos más tarde, el salón de literatura ya se encontraba lleno; Rhonda, Nadine, Eugene, Ethan, Frederick, Stinky, Harold, Curly, Brainy, Lila, y Helga, eran algunos de los estudiantes que esperaban la llegada del profesor.

– Buenos días chicos, siento llegar tarde – el maestro era un recién graduado en filosofía y letras, que aunque no era apuesto, tenia buen porte y carisma, haciéndolo irresistible – ¿Qué creen? les tengo una buena noticia – toma la silla, acomoda ahí su maletín y se sienta sobre el escritorio – vengo de hablar con el director y acepto mi propuesta sobre nuestro taller teatral.

Un pequeño adolescente pelirrojo dio un enorme brinco en su asiento – ¡es una excelente noticia maestro Callahan!

– mientras no tropieces y rompas todo el escenario, Eugene – responde Helga, recargándose sobre su escritorio.

El profesor Callahan se acerco a Helga y le removió un poco su gorra – vamos chicos no se burlen de su compañero, Helga permíteme continuar por favor.

Rápidamente, Helga se acomodo su gorra, mientras que el maestro dirigió sus pasos al fondo del salón y se puso a un lado de Eugene – algo más chicos, como vamos a empezar en forma de taller experimental, voy a necesitar que todos participen.

Las quejas comenzaron, siendo acompañadas por abucheos y rotundas negaciones.

– no profesor, como cree – menciono Stinky.

– Creo que me voy a enfermar – refuto Harold, apoyando su mentón en el escritorio y llevando sus manos a su calva cabeza.

– Esto tiene que ser una broma – exclamo Frederick.

– No cuenten conmigo – reclamo Curly.

La mayoría de los hombres no estaban de acuerdo. Claro que las cosas eran distintas con las chicas (o la mayor parte de ellas).

– Oh esto es emocionante, definitivamente la actuación es una de mis artes favoritas – dijo Lila, tomando sus manos entusiasmada.

– Esta idea es muy buena Nadine, al fin voy a hacer que toda esa bola de sosos puedan admirar uno de mis tantos talentos – le comenta Rhonda a Nadine, quien solo asiente.

– Estoy segura de que va a ser una experiencia inolvidable – puntualiza Sheena, mirando con emoción a Eugene, quien en respuesta le sonríe nerviosamente.

Caminando de vuelta a su escritorio, el señor Callahan escucha una voz en particular – Búsquese a otros perdedores – se gira y ve que Helga sube las piernas al pupitre, al tiempo que se recarga en su asiento.

El joven maestro da un largo suspiro – Helga, no subas los pies en el escritorio y lo siento mucho, pero todos participaran en este montaje – se acerca a su maletín y saca un juego de llaves – chicos, no solo quiero que aprendan que son los fonemas, en donde se pone el punto y coma, como se elabora un acróstico; la literatura tienen que vivirla, tienen que sentirla, tienen que experimentarla.

Después de esto se hizo un largo silencio – Está bien jóvenes, no me dejan otra alternativa. Todos iremos al auditorio en este momento y cada uno tendrá un papel en la obra que será elegida entre todos.

Los alumnos se miraron entre sí, y algunos que tenían un poco de interés en eso, tomaron sus cosas y se pusieron de pie, entre ellos Lila – ¡Ah! y para aquellos que estén pensando en no entrar a las audiciones, solo quiero dejar algo muy en claro, esto valdrá cuarenta puntos sobre su calificación final.

Un fuerte golpe, llamo la atención de todos – ¿cuarenta puntos? ¿Es significa que si no participo tendré que sacarme los setenta puntos para el examen?

– tendrías que sacar SESENTA niño rosado, primero aprende a sumar – después de su brusca aclaración, Helga desvía su rostro hacia el maestro – ¿es acaso una broma? No puede hacernos esto señor Callahan.

– el examen valdrá treinta puntos Harold. Al final del curso, presentaran un ensayo cuyo valor también será de treinta puntos y lo siento mucho Helga, pero no, no estoy bromeando, los veo en el auditorio en quince minutos.

– Maldita sea mi suerte – mascullo la rubia entre dientes, tomando sus pertenencias con coraje y está a punto de salir, cuando una mano en el hombro la detiene.

– Helga, necesito hablar contigo.

Lila se detuvo en seco y cruzo miradas con la pelirrubia – te veo en el auditorio Helga.

El señor Callahan espero a que el último alumno saliera del aula. Despacio cerró la puerta y dio una larga inspiración, exhalando muy despacio – Helga, quiero que sepas que hable con la señorita Smith, sobre tu trabajo del año pasado.

– un momento Jeff, ¿me detienes solo para hablarme de mi trabajo del año pasado? ¡Criminal!

Los trabajos de literatura que la chica hacia, le habían ayudado a acercarse al profesor, teniéndole la confianza suficiente para llamarlo por su nombre. Empero a esto, el joven profesor Callahan podía ser un buen amigo, pero también un maestro muy estricto – Helga entiende, en tus trabajos escritos eres sobresaliente, que digo, más que sobresaliente… eres brillante, pero tu actitud es muy diferente a tu poesía. Cualquiera diría que tienes un alma de poeta, atrapada en una enorme fortaleza de rudeza.

La rubia se tenso en el acto, no podía creer lo perceptivo que era su maestro. De inmediato puso su cara de indiferencia – bien dime, ¿Cuál es el punto?

– Helga, esta idea de la obra de teatro fue inspirada por ti, para ayudar a personas como tú y que puedan expresarse libremente, sin temor a ser señaladas como…

– Sí, sí, ya entendí – la rubia interrumpe a su maestro y con su clásico mal humor, abre la puerta del salón.

– quiero que también seas mi asistente y no se te olvide, te veo en el auditorio dentro de quince minutos – esto último lo dijo casi en un grito, pues Helga ya estaba bastante retirada.

La rubia camino a paso lento al auditorio, pensando la tristeza que le podía dar el volver a interpretar un papel, como el de la obra que hizo en cuarto grado – _espero __que __no __se __le __ocurra __a __Jeff __hacer __alguna __obra __de __Shakespeare, __para __mi __seria__… _– pensaba con un dejo de melancolía, hasta que una pelirroja la saco de su ensoñación.

– ¿no es emocionante Helga? Hace mucho tiempo que no estamos en una obra de teatro.

Helga enarco una ceja, llevo manos a la cintura y rodando los ojos a un costado, sintió la molesta respiración sobre su hombro. Apretó los puños pero no golpeo al chico de anteojos, sino que lo rodeo del cuello – Brainy, Brainy, Brainy… ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no respires tan cerca de mi?

– Ahhh…ahh… ¿muchas?

– aja, y dime muchachito ¿Cuántas veces me has hecho caso?

– Ahhh… ahhh… no se…

– ¡Nunca!, ¡nunca es la respuesta! Por Dios chico listo, algún día me vas a matar de un susto.

– Ahhh… ahhh… lo siento Helga.

– Solo mantén la distancia genio – la rubia hizo un lado a Brainy y los tres se fueron a sentar a las butacas.

Veinte minutos después, el maestro Callahan llego junto con la señorita Smith – siento la tardanza jóvenes, todos recuerdan a la señorita Smith del curso pasado ¿cierto?

– Hola señorita Smith – fue la respuesta poco animada, por parte de los chicos.

– Es un gusto verlos a todos de nuevo – comenta mirando de reojo a Helga, quien solo se cruza de brazos y rueda los ojos – La idea de su profesor es muy alentadora, esperamos contar con la participación de todos ustedes.

– claro, porque si no tendría que sacar diez en el examen y el ensayo – responde Harold lloriqueo, provocando las risas de los demás.

– Por favor Harold, no puede ser tan malo – la señorita Smith paso entre los alumnos y a cada uno le entrego una hoja, mientras que el profesor Callahan escribía en un pizarrón movible, tres números en forma vertical.

– Bien jóvenes, la señorita Smith les ha dado a cada uno una hoja, donde pondrán el nombre de la obra que elegirán entre tres opciones, y echaran su hoja doblada en esa caja que pusimos en la mesa. Espero que cada uno haya traído una pluma, ¿alguien tiene una idea?

– ¡Yo! Quisiera repetir una obra que hice en cuarto grado… Eugene, Eug… ¡AH! – Eugene caminaba hacia el maestro, cuando se tropezó con un cable de sonido – estoy bien.

– olvídalo fenómeno, no estoy dispuesta a participar en esa obra de "Eugene, Eugene" – Rhonda toma su pluma, dobla el papel y lo echa a la caja.

– ¿Cuál fue tu elección Rhonda? – Pregunta Lila, juntando sus manos.

– ¿Cuál más? "Romeo y Julieta" por supuesto – desvía su mirada hacia Ethan, quien le sonríe en respuesta – la protagonista tiene que besar al apuesto de Romeo… y estoy segura de que me veré hermosa como Julieta.

La pelirrubia abrió grandes los ojos, se fijo en el pizarrón y confirmo que el maestro apuntaba "Eugene, Eugene" y "Romeo y Julieta" como opciones. Su rostro mostro gran angustia pues en la primera, Arnold había participado con Lila y en la segunda, había tenido su primer beso con él. El murmullo de aceptación hacia la segunda obra tenso a la uniceja, y comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones, esperando que alguien más dijera una tercera opción.

– Lila, ¿cómo demonios se llama el ballet ese, en el que participaste el año pasado? – le cuestiono apretándola de los brazos con fuerza.

– Creo… – la pelirroja llevo el dedo índice a su boca – ¿te refieres al "Lago de los cisnes"?

– ¡El Lago de los cisnes, eso! – grito Helga, llamando la atención de todos.

La chica uniceja enmudeció, al ver como todos la miraban extrañados – Helga, ¿quieres poner "El Lago de los cisnes" como tercera opción? – pregunto Callahan, mirando intrigado a la rubia.

– Este… – Helga rodo los ojos de nuevo al pizarrón – si profesor, me gusta mucho el Lago de los cisnes y tiene mi voto – apunto el nombre de la obra y lo echo en la caja.

Los maestros cruzaron miradas – bueno Helga, en realidad estamos hablando de un ballet clásico, pero creo que puedo buscar la historia escrita.

Helga se cruzo de brazos sintiéndose aliviada, por lo menos hasta que hablaron los hombres – ¡Yo no quiero danzar como bailarina de ballet, eso es para afeminados!

– No te preocupes Harold, traer una malla no es tan incomodo – dice Eugene, recibiendo extrañas miradas por parte de los chicos.

– ¡Criminal! Tengo que convencer a estos engendros de que hagan el estúpido ballet, pero ¿Cómo lo hago? – Helga miro a Lila y a todas las chicas y se le ocurrió una idea.

– ¿Por qué no hablas con ellas para que les expliques como es la historia Lila? – Helga empujo a la pelirroja hacia Rhonda y compañía.

– Er… está bien Helga – Lila comenzó a contarles a las chicas sobre la historia central del Lago de los cisnes, mientras que Helga se acerco sigilosa a los chicos.

– La verdad yo odio vestir tan estirado; creo que si hacemos la de Romeo y Julieta no tendría tantos problemas, aun me acuerdo de mi dialogo… o por lo menos la mayor parte – comenta Stinky con su conocida voz campesina, rascándose la cabeza.

– Nada de lo que digan me hará cambiar de opinión – sentencio Harold, cruzándose de brazos.

– Estoy contigo Harold – finalizo Curly, también cruzándose de brazos.

Pero antes de que cualquiera apuntara su decisión, Helga empezó a platicar con ellos – es una lástima que no escojan la obra ballet, muchachos.

– ¿Por qué lo dices Helga? – pregunta Ethan, chico alto, bronceado y de buen cuerpo, con un hermoso cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verdes.

– Por si no se han dado cuenta, en el ballet las chicas usan una diminuta falda que se eleva con cada vuelta que da, mostrando más allá de lo que pueden ver en la clase de deportes; y no solo eso, la mayoría de las veces también usan un atrevido escote – se pone en medio de Harold y Curly, haciendo un cuadro con sus dedos (como si fuera directora de cine) y enfoca a una chica en especial – me pregunto ¿Cómo lucirá la princesa Rhonda Lloyd en minifalda y escote? Porque Lila se veía muy sensual.

Todos los chicos se asomaron por el espacio que hacían los dedos de Helga, poniendo cara de "ensoñación" (en especial Harold y Curly)

– ¡Esta decidido amigos! – dijo Frederick, tomando su papel.

– ¡Será el lago de los cisnes! – mencionaron en conjunto y rápido metieron sus papeles en la caja.

En cuanto a Helga, esta dio una irónica sonrisa, sacudiendo sus manos – hombres, solo es cuestión de alborotar un poco sus estúpidas hormonas, y los tienes comiendo en la palma de tu mano.

Con las chicas, la cosa fue más sencilla. Lila les hablo de los delicados movimientos y los bellos vestidos que usaban la protagonista y sus consortes, dando como resultado un gran entusiasmo por la obra ballet.

Los votos fueron realizados y contados por los maestros – muy bien jóvenes, casi por decisión unánime, queda "El Lago de los Cisnes" como la obra que presentaremos – comenta el profesor.

– creo que no vamos a batallar con la música, señor Callahan – menciona la señorita Smith, una profesora de edad media, afroamericana y de cabello negro, cuyo aspecto era de alguien más joven.

– bueno, por lo pronto es todo y antes de irse a su casa pasen al auditorio, dejare en el mural de la entrada los personajes de la obra junto con su descripción, para que cada uno analice cuál de ellos quiere interpretar.

– ¿Por qué no hacemos eso ahorita maestro? – pregunta Sheena.

– Necesito revisar la obra Sheena y acomodar el guion para que todos salgan a escena, y recuerden, no hay papeles pequeños. Los veo mañana para las audiciones aquí mismo – mete una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y se acerca a Helga – Helga tú te encargaras de abrir el auditorio – el maestro le extendió a la rubia, un juego de llaves.

– ¿yo? ¿Pero porque yo?

– Me parece excelente maestro Callahan, Helga tu vas a ser nuestra asistente – dice entusiasmada la señorita Smith.

– ¡Argh! No es justo – exclama Helga con fastidio, se da la media vuelta y sin esperar a nadie, sale del auditorio.

Dio la hora del almuerzo, y Helga estaba formada junto con Lila y Brainy en la fila de la comida – Oh Helga, en serio estoy muy emocionada, "El Lago de los Cisnes" es definitivamente mi ballet favorito.

– si hermana lo que tu digas, y dime ¿de qué se trata la historia? ¿Son un montón de aves que aprenden a bailar o qué? – pregunta al tiempo que toma un vaso con pudin de limón.

Lila y Brainy cruzaron miradas – Helga, ¿no recuerdas? Hasta fuiste a verme junto con Brainy.

Helga abrió enorme los ojos, dirigió su vista hacia Brainy, quien comenzó a reírse – bueno… yo…

– Ahhh… ahhh… se quedo dormida… – dice Brainy, poniendo una dulce mirada al recordar, como Helga durmió recargada en su hombro.

– ¡Brainy! – Helga acerca su rostro ceñudo, al chico de anteojos.

– Pensé que me habías visto en mi recital Helga – comenta Lila un poco decepcionada, tomando su ahora coleta/cola de caballo y enroscándola en sus dedos.

– ¡Ash de acuerdo, lo admito! en serio quería verte te lo juro, pero bueno… esa música era muy relajante y no había dormido bien en días.

Lila sonríe y toma su charola – está bien Helga, por lo menos fuiste.

Los tres pagan sus almuerzos y se dirigen hacia una mesa vacía. Minutos más tarde llegaron Rhonda junto con Nadine, Sheena, Katrinka y Danna, una hermosa chica rubia de ensortijada cabellera, y con grandes aires de superioridad al estilo Rhonda – Hola Lila, queremos saber más acerca de ese ballet, sobre todo el nombre de la protagonista, papel que estoy segura interpretare.

La pelirroja apenas iba a hablar, cuando Helga se le adelanta – para que lo sepas princesa querida, tienes que saber bailar ballet – le dice antes de llevar un bocado de comida a su boca.

– Como se ve que eres una ignorante Pataki – Rhonda abre sus brazos y separa a sus amigas – háganse a un lado chicas, que el arte va a ser expresado – Pronto, la pelinegra comenzó a hacer movimientos finos y delicados, dio una gentil vuelta seguida de un pequeño brinco.

Varios chicos que ya la habían rodeado, veían algo asombrados a Rhonda, quien dando unos pequeños pasos, regreso a su posición central.

– cielos Rhonda, bailas estupendamente – refiere Sheena, siendo apoyada por Lila.

– Vas a ser una excelente Odette, Rhonda – menciona la pelirroja.

– Pero que tonterías, no puedo creer lo patética que puedes ser Rhonda – replica Helga, dando varios bufidos y dejándose caer más en su asiento en forma holgada, estirando sus largas piernas y cruzando sus brazos.

Esta acción paso desapercibida para Rhonda, que dio otro pequeño brinco y al caer, termino tropezándose con los pies de Helga, quien también cayó de su silla. Y para colmo de males, Rhonda cayó sobre Eugene, que llevaba una bandeja llena de comida.

– ¡AAAH! – el grito de ambas adolescentes hizo que más personas se acercaran. Lila y Brainy se aproximaron con Helga, Sheena se apresuro hacia Eugene, en tanto que Nadine y Danna se inclinaron hacia Rhonda – ¡Rhonda! ¿Te encuentras bien, no te lastimaste?

– ¡No diablos…! me duele mi tobillo ¡AY! – La pelinegra se tomo su tobillo derecho y cuando se sentó en el piso, se percato de las enormes manchas de comida en su ropa – ¡Dios mío!, mi ropa importada de Francia.

Las discretas risas, burlas y grandes carcajadas, se comenzaron a esparcir por toda la cafetería. Rhonda dirigió sus furiosos ojos a Helga – ¡Esto es culpa tuya Pataki!

– ¿mía? – Pregunta Helga, frunciendo el entrecejo mientras es ayudada por Brainy a ponerse de pie – ¡yo no tengo la culpa de que seas una inútil bailando, princesa!

Las risas aumentaron cuando Rhonda se puso de pie y dejo ver, que se sentó sobre los restos de comida.

– miren todos, Rhonda se hizo en los pantalones jajaja – grito Sid, provocando un aumento en las burlas.

– ¡Esta me las vas a pagar caro Helga! – grita la pelinegra, antes de salir cojeando furiosa de la cafetería, siendo seguida por Nadine y Danna.

– jajajajaja ¡claro princesa, pero primero límpiate el trasero! jajajaja – responde Helga ahogada en risa, recibiendo una mirada de reproche por parte de Lila; pero en cuanto vio el pantalón de Rhonda, no aguanto más y rio junto con el resto de los estudiantes.

– Esa Pataki, ¿quien se cree que es metiéndome el pie a mí, Rhonda Wellington Lloyd?, me las vas a pagar por esta humillación, quitándote el papel protagónico – renegaba Rhonda, caminando con dificultad por el pasillo.

– No creo que puedas audicionar para el papel principal de la obra Rhonda, estas cojeando mucho, además dudo mucho que Helga quiera audicionar para el papel de Odette – le afirma Nadine, que ve preocupada el tobillo de su amiga.

– ¡No puede ser, no voy a poder ser la protagonista! Helga esta vez sí que se paso de la raya, la voy a humillar tanto, que va a desear no haberse metido conmigo nunca.

– Rhonda, creo que lo que paso allá adentro fue un accidente, yo no vi que Helga metiera el pie a propósito – vuelve a intervenir Nadine, puesto que ella presencio todo.

– No Nadine, Helga tiene que pagar por lo que le hizo a Rhonda – replica Danna – y tiene que sufrir de la peor forma.

– ¿Ves Nadine? A eso se le llama apoyo – la pelinegra hace su larga y lacia cabellera a un lado. Desvía sus ojos hacia lo largo del pasillo y ve a una pareja, reconociendo de inmediato al chico que corteja – y creo que se me está ocurriendo una idea.

– Anímate Claire, estoy seguro de que te divertirás más conmigo que con ese tal Frederick.

Claire era una curvilínea chica de cabello castaño y piel aperlada, con unos hermosos y profundos ojos negros – en verdad me gustaría Gerald, pero ya le di mi palabra a Frederick – la chica baja la vista y lo toma de la mano – si te veo en la fiesta, te prometo bailar contigo una canción – se acerca al rostro del moreno y le planta un beso en la mejilla – nos vemos.

– Hasta pronto hermosa Claire – Gerald cierra su casillero y se sobresalta al ver que detrás de la puerta, estaba Rhonda – ¿Rhonda que haces aquí? ¿Acaso me estas espiando? O quizás estás celosa – le interroga rodeándola de la cintura en forma seductora.

– jaja, Gerald, Gerald, Gerlad… vine para decirte que he reconsiderado tu invitación a mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

– ¿En serio? caray Rhonda, sabía que me invitarías – está a punto de abrazarla como agradecimiento, pero la pelinegra le pone una mano en el pecho, deteniéndolo.

– No tan rápido querido, para poder ir a mi fiesta tienes que tener una pareja y como todos ya tienen una, solo queda una chica disponible.

– No importa Rhonda, tú dime quien es y yo la invito.

Rhonda sonrió con malicia, acerco su bello rostro al de Gerald y le dijo casi como burla – podrás ir a mi fiesta, si invitas a Helga G. Pataki.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

ConTinUarA...

Bueno amigos, Rhonda está más que brava y ahora su mente esta maquinando un plan para vengarse de la humillación que le "supuestamente" le hizo la rubia. ¿Para que querrá que Helga vaya a su fiesta de cumpleaños? ¿Aceptara Gerald la propuesta de Rhonda?

Nos leemos luego ;)

MaRyMoRaNTe:)


	2. Primer acto: El Cortejo

Hola de nuevo, Mary Morante se aparece otra vez.

Antes de que quieran asesinar, les deseo un feliz 2014 para todos, espero que este año sea de cambios positivos y si no, que sea un año de retos y que tengan la fuerza para superarlos :) No crean que he abandonado mis otros fic, solo que escribo según la inspiración que me venga.

Quiero agradecer los reviews de **Zorabelh402, AkumaChibi03, ekida, Sandra Strickland, Les-cinq-d-ella, 21Nylecoj94, Soadora, selajarg, clarisahsm, KazuneMiku**, y la persona que firmo como **Guest,** ya que sus comentarios me motivaron a escribir la siguiente continuación. Gracias por todo amigos :)

Este capítulo se lo dedico a **Ekida** y a **marianatika, **gracias por tu mensaje, voy a hacer lo posible por actualizar más seguido.

Sin más, aquí les dejo el capítulo dos :)

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold y sus personajes son propiedad de Nickelodeon y Craig Bartlett. A excepción de los creados por mí para este fanfic.**

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

**BRUJA Y SAPO**

**Primer acto: El Cortejo**

La expresión en el rostro de Gerald no cambio mucho; aun mostraba esa sonrisa de agradecimiento por la oportunidad de ir a la famosa fiesta. Giro su cabeza ligeramente, pero manteniendo los ojos sobre la pelinegra – ¿Cómo dices? – cuestiona, pensando haber escuchado mal.

Rhonda se giro a sus espaldas al oír que se abrían las puertas de la cafetería, por donde salieron dos de sus compañeras – Animo Helga, creo que ser la asistente del profesor Callahan y la señorita Smith no va a ser tan malo – le decía Lila a una desanimada pelirrubia.

– Oh si Lila, estoy tan entusiasmada, me siento casi como si fuera a ir de compras con OLGA – responde Helga, llevando sus manos a las bolsas del pantalón de mezclilla – Esta vez Jeff se paso de listo.

– Te veo en el laboratorio de biología, en media hora – le dice Rhonda a Gerald. Paso a un costado de él, caminando con algo de dificultad, siendo seguida por Nadine y Danna.

Gerald sonríe y vuelve a abrir su casillero – Invitar a Helga… jeje si como no…

Pasada la media hora, Gerald se dirigía al campo para iniciar su calistenia previa al entrenamiento de fútbol americano, cuando recibió un mensaje de texto en su teléfono – _"¿Dónde estás?, quedamos en que vendrías al laboratorio para hablar sobre mi fiesta. RWL"_

– _¿Rhonda? Pero yo creí…_ – piensa Gerald, viendo de reojo hacia el edificio donde estaba dicho laboratorio.

– ¡Johanssen! El entrenador nos dijo que la práctica de hoy seria hasta las seis.

– Gracias Ethan – Quizás fue el interrogante, la duda acerca de lo platicado en el pasillo, o simplemente curiosidad sobre el asunto lo que condujo a Gerald hacia el laboratorio, donde ya lo aguardaba Rhonda que estaba sentada en el sillón del profesor, con las piernas en el escritorio y junto a ella, Nadine y Danna.

– Tenerme esperando… ts, ts… eso no es nada elegante, Gerald – Reclama Rhonda, bajando las piernas y apoyando los codos en la mesa – pensé que en realidad querías ir a mi fiesta, Johanssen.

– Por supuesto hermosa Rhonda.

– ¿y sobre la invitación de la chica?

– Pero lindura, aun no me has dicho cual es la chica que sigue sin pareja.

Enarcando una ceja, Rhonda junta sus manos y se apoya en ellas, formando una sonrisa burlona en su cara – por favor Gerald, ya te dije quien es la chica que queda disponible.

De nuevo, Gerald quedo mirando a Rhonda en forma incrédula – jajaja, buena esa amorcito jajajaja… pero ya en serio ¿Quién es la chica?

– De hecho Gerald, Helga es una chica – Nadine hace la aclaración, recibiendo la mirada incriminatoria de Rhonda – lo siento Rhonda.

– Gracias por la aclaración NADINE – La pelinegra se recarga en el sillón, llevando sus manos a los brazos del mismo – bueno, ahora que hemos aclarado que Helga es una chica, ¿Cuál es tu respuesta "amorcito"?

Lo que en un principio Gerald consideraba como una broma de pésimo gusto, ahora no dejaba duda alguna. Rhonda estaba hablando muy en serio, pero el moreno se resistía a aceptarlo – ¿Esto es una broma verdad? Porque no me causa gracia.

– Anímate Gerald, estamos seguras de que te divertirás si llevas a Helga al baile – le indica Nadine en forma sincera, debido a que no sabía del todo las intenciones de Rhonda – Helga es nuestra amiga desde preescolar, y yo creo que con algo de maquillaje… – interrumpe su comentario al escuchar unas risas, y tanto Nadine como Gerald, se giran al escuchar como Rhonda y Danna reían en lo bajo, cubriendo sus bocas.

En ese momento, el rostro de Gerald dio un completo giro; apoyo bruscamente sus manos en el escritorio, haciendo un gesto desagradable – No puedes estarme pidiendo eso, es decir ¿quieres que tenga una "velada romántica" con Helga? ¿Con Helga G. Pataki?

– yo no conozco otra Helga ¿Qué tal tú, Danna?

– No Rhonda – desvió sus ojos color miel hacia Gerald – solo existe una Helga, gracias a Dios.

– ¡Pero Rhonda! ¿Me estás diciendo que para ir a tu fiesta, tengo que llevar a Helga G. Pataki? Digo… ¡Es una bruja!

Todos en la escuela conocían el muy especial carácter de Helga. Al verla, difícilmente se podía saber si estaba de mal o pésimo humor (esto debido a que nadie la había visto lo que se diría "feliz" y cuando se reía, en realidad era para burlarse de alguien más) por esto, varios en la preparatoria podían jurar que Helga era como una bruja de cuentos, de esas que todo le amarga, nunca sonríe y no muestra sentimientos de nobleza.

– Olvídalo Rhonda, nada en este mundo me haría salir con esa bruja – finaliza Gerald, con el ceño fruncido, se da la media vuelta y aun con el enojo encima, se encamina a la salida.

Sin inmutarse ante la respuesta de Gerald, Rhonda volvió a subir sus largas piernas al escritorio – ¿Ni siquiera por Claire?

Antes de salir del laboratorio el moreno se detiene, a lo que Rhonda sonrió satisfecha – según escuche, ella prometió bailar una canción contigo ¿no? Si juegas bien tus cartas en mi fiesta, ¿Quién sabe? puede ser que llegues con una chica, y termines en los brazo de la hermosa Claire, si es que me comprendes.

Después de un largo silencio, Gerald responde sin voltear – lo pensare – termina y sale del laboratorio.

– Listo Rhonda, esto va a estar muy bueno – le dice Danna a Rhonda, dejando a Nadine con algo de incertidumbre.

La pelinegra sonríe y se pone de pie – como no tienes idea, Danna.

c – c – c – c

Los alumnos de la clase de literatura se agruparon en el mural que estaba fuera del auditorio, donde ya estaba publicada la lista con todos los personajes del "Lago de los Cisnes"

– Cielos, me gustaría audicionar para el papel del príncipe Sigfrido – comenta Eugene con mucha ilusión.

– Si tú vas a audicionar para el príncipe Sigfrido, creo que yo audicionare para el papel de Odette – menciona Sheena, tomando la mano de Eugene y mirándolo con brillo en sus ojos.

– E-este… creo q-que eso sería genial… creo…

Lila sonrió y puso su mano en el hombro de Sheena – Te deseo mucha suerte Sheena, yo también audicionare para Odette ¿y qué hay de ti Brainy?

– Ahhh… ahhh… no se… creo que para el papel… de William, amigo de Sigfrido.

– ¿y qué me dices tú Helga? – le interrogo Sheena.

La pelirrubia se encogió de hombros y dio un rápido vistazo a la lista – creo que seré… esta, la bailarina número cuatro – toma la pluma que colgaba a un costado, y apunta su nombre en el espacio.

– Pero Helga eres excelente en la actuación, deberías de intentar hacer otro papel – le indica Sheena y de repente, alguien la toma del hombro.

– Oh querida Sheena, se que tú intención es buena, pero no creo que Pataki pueda hacer un papel de ese tipo en la obra, primero tendría que verse como una chica y según los expertos, Helga… como decirlo con delicadeza… bueno tú entiendes.

Con rabia, Helga toma el otro hombro de Sheena y la aparta para aproximarse a Rhonda – No princesa no entendemos lo que dices, tal vez quieras explicarle con detalle a la vieja Betsy – aprieta fuerte su puño, mostrándoselo muy cerca del rostro a Rhonda.

– No vine aquí para pelear Helga, eso es de salvajes – se acerca al mural y apunta su nombre junto al de Lila y Sheena – si me disculpas, tengo cosas más importante que hacer.

Tanto Lila, como Eugene, Brainy, Sheena y por sobre todo Helga, siguieron con la vista a Rhonda – por cierto princesa, no sabía que en Paris estaba de moda traer restos de comida en el pantalón, es el último grito en accesorios jajajaja – menciono Helga con sarcasmo.

– Ash, odio que me molesten los fenómenos, vámonos Nadine tenemos que ver a Danna para ir de compras – Rhonda jala más su blusón rojo, para tapar las manchas de comida de su pantalón.

c – c – c – c

Al día siguiente por la tarde, el grupo de alumnos se encontraba ya en el auditorio para las audiciones del papel que deseaban interpretar.

– Excelente Lila, realmente te desenvuelves muy bien como actriz y bailarina, ¿Qué opina señorita Smith?

– Creo que serás una hermosa Odette.

De entre los largos y enormes telones color purpura, Rhonda salió corriendo vestida como prima ballerina – espere un segundo maestro Callahan, falto yo.

– Si Rhonda, como si fueras a obtener el papel – dijo Helga, cruzándose de brazos y poniendo los pies sobre las butacas.

– Tenemos que darle una oportunidad a todos Helga – el maestro extiende su mano y revuelve la sucia gorra de la chica, haciendo que esta se moleste y que de inmediato se la acomodara.

Con una mueca de fastidio, Rhonda miro a Helga – no se preocupe maestro, yo sé que puedo lograrlo – cierra los ojos, da un silencioso suspiro y comienza su rutina de baile, demostrando una vez más, que las arduas y largas horas de clases de ballet habían surtido su efecto.

Los compañeros se aproximaron, en especial un chico rosado – Rhonda se ve muy bonita – Harold junto con Curly, veían a la pelinegra con ojos entrecerrados.

– Es una bailarina natural – dijo Lila, admirando los movimientos de Rhonda – no me molestaría quedar en segundo lugar por ella.

Toda su presentación iba muy bien, hasta que dio un pequeño salto y cayó sobre su tobillo derecho con el que no pudo mantener el equilibrio, y termino impactándose contra el suelo – ¡AY! ¡Mi tobillo!

Pronto, el maestro Callahan junto con la señorita Smith, se aproximaron a Rhonda – Helga, ve de inmediato por el botiquín, está en el salón de biología.

– Si como sea – la rubia se encoge de hombros y sale del auditorio. Harold, Ethan y Curly ayudaron a Rhonda a llegar hasta una silla cercana, mientras que la señorita Smith tomo la pierna de la chica y al retirarle la bota roja, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

– por Dios Rhonda, tienes el tobillo inflamado, no puedes bailar así.

– ¡Sí puedo! ¡Sí puedo! Solo es cuestión de… ¡AY! Cuidado pequeño troll – Rhonda empuja a Curly, quien la lastimo sin querer.

– Lo siento linda, pero en serio está muy amoratado.

Helga se aproximo al grupo que ya rodeaba a Rhonda – lo siento mucho Rhonda, pero no puedo permitir que bailes así – determina el profesor al revisar de cerca el tobillo, toma el botiquín y saca un par de vendas – pero no te preocupes, aun puedes hacer un papel en la obra.

– ¡no por Dios! ¿Por qué todo lo malo me pasa a mí? buaaaa – Rhonda se cubre el rostro, para dejar salir las abundantes lágrimas de niña malcriada.

El profesor Callahan, al igual que la señorita Smith hicieron ojos al cielo – Está bien jóvenes, las audiciones se suspenden hasta mañana. Harold lleva a la señorita Lloyd a la enfermería, tal vez necesite una segunda revisión.

– Ven Rhonda, te prometo ser muy cuidadoso – le dice el chico rosado, alzando las cejas de forma galante, y tomando el brazo de Rhonda para pasarlo alrededor de su cuello.

– Solo limítate a llevarme a la enfermería Harold – espeta en forma brusca, soltándose de él para solo apoyar su mano en el hombro – y vámonos rápido que tengo cosas que hacer.

– Sí señora madame gruñona – bufa Harold, viendo ceñudo a la chica.

El resto de los alumnos tomo sus pertenencias y fueron saliendo – Helga espera un momento – le solicita la señorita Smith.

– Diga usted – responde con cierta indiferencia.

– Helga, el profesor Callahan y yo aun no hemos escogido a la chica que hará el papel de Odile.

– ¿Qué Lila no lo hizo bien? – Cuestiona rodando los ojos hacia la pelirroja, que la espera junto a Brainy – ella es una excelente bailarina.

– No Helga, Lila interpretara el papel de Odette, Odile es la hija del malvado mago Rothbart que suplanta a la joven cisne en el baile el príncipe Sigfrido para engañarlo ¿no has leído la historia?

Enarcando una ceja, Helga ve confundida al profesor y a la maestra – ¿Quieren que haga el papel de una bruja? ¡Cielos, eso sí que ayudara a mi reputación!

– Helga, creemos que esto te ayudará a que te conectes mejor con tu lado sensible, además que la chica que intérprete a Odile tiene que tener carácter para mostrar un lado aguerrido y feroz, así como uno dulce y romántico.

– ¿dulce y romántico? – Se gira a ambos lados, para cerciorarse de que ya no quedaba nadie en el auditorio, más que Lila y Brainy – ¿están jugando, verdad?

El profesor niega con la cabeza – solo te pedimos que lo pienses – recoge el botiquín y su portafolios – tenemos fe en que vas a aceptar – ambos maestros le sonríen y salen del auditorio.

– ¡Pero qué diablos! – Helga toma molesta sus pertenencias – Ahora resulta que no solo voy a ser una marioneta a quien ellos puedan mandar, sino que también quieren que actúe, ¡criminal!

Lila y Brainy se apresuran hacia Helga al ver su reacción – pero Helga ¿qué paso? ¿Porque estas tan enojada?

– ¿Paso? – La rubia se detiene de repente, haciendo que los otros dos chocaran con su espalda – Paso que tanto Jeff como la señorita Smith, tuvieron la brillante idea de que interprete el papel de Odile ¿pueden creerlo?

– Oh Helga, que gusto me da escuchar eso – Lila junta sus manos emocionada y da un inesperado abrazo a Helga – Contigo compartiendo escena, estoy segura que no tendré pánico escénico – toma sus manos, mirándola esperanzada.

– Aguarda un momento señorita perfección – Helga se suelta de Lila – ¿Tienes pánico escénico? jajaja vaya, quien lo diría de la chica más perfecta de la escuela.

– Helga… – las pecas de la pelirroja se iluminan con el sonrojo – Tiene mucho que no hacemos una obra de teatro, y como escuche que seré Odette, la verdad… bueno la verdad…

Helga y Brainy cruzaron miradas, antes de que la pelirrubia elevara ojos al cielo – Ash, está bien, está bien, si es taaaaan importante para ti, aceptaré ser Odile… rayos.

– ¡Muchísimas gracias Helga! – La abraza una vez más – prometo hacer lo mejor que pueda.

– Sí lo que tú digas – Los tres se encaminan por el pasillo, hasta llegar a los casilleros – hasta aquí llego con ustedes genios, tengo que dejar unas cosas en mi casillero.

– Hasta mañana Helga.

– Ahhh… nos vemos… ahhh…

Sin que se diera cuenta que era vigilada a lo lejos, Helga se aproximo a su casillero, dejando sus pertenencias y buscando otras tantas para llevarse a su casa.

Con determinación, Gerald se fue aproximando lento hacia Helga, repitiendo mentalmente la razón del porque hacia eso – _Salir con Helga para conseguir a Claire… salir con Helga, para conseguir a Claire… Helga por Claire, Helga por Claire. _

Cerrando su casillero, Helga se gira y topa con Gerald, quien para su mal gusto, invadía su espacio personal. Lo recorrió con la vista poniendo la peor de sus caras – ¿Se te perdió algo Johanssen?

– mph, mph, hace una hermosa mañana ¿no crees Helga linda?

Enarcando una ceja, Helga observa con cuidado a Gerald – Supongo que sí, en China claro, porque aquí ya son las seis de la tarde, amigo – camina a un lado, procurando evitar rozarse con él. Gerald pronto rodeo de nuevo a Helga, acercándose lo suficiente para que esta chocara su espalda con los demás casilleros, y apoyo ambas manos a su costado, para evitar que escapara (una técnica de seducción muy usada por él) – quiero decir, er… que el atardecer no es tan bello como… bueno… – analizo el rostro de la chica, buscando algún "atractivo" que destacar – el azul de tus ojos, her-hermo… linda Helga.

Una extraña y casi terrorífica sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Helga – ¿"el azul de mis ojos"? jajaja ¿en serio? jajaja – de inmediato y como si estuviera fingiendo, el rostro de Helga cambio, mostrando una seriedad sepulcral, sacando de balance al chico – ¿Qué demonios quieres Johanssen?

– Yo, bueno… – queda en silencio un segundo – quiero ver si me harías el honor de salir conmigo – al final de la frase, Gerald hace una sonrisa que también mostraba disgusto, casi como deseando que Helga dijera que no. Obvio que la rubia era demasiado lista para caer en sus trucos.

– Bueno yo… – Helga se aproximo a él, poniendo una dulce mirada, suavizando su voz y apoyando su dedo índice en el cuello de Gerald – Creo que una cita contigo no estaría nada mal Gerald ¿qué dices?

El moreno no podía creer su suerte (buena o mala, nunca esperaría esa respuesta) – ¿E-en verdad?

– Claro – Helga lo rodeo del cuello, dándole un fuerte golpe con la rodilla en la entrepierna – ¡Cuando el infierno se congele! Ahora apártate de mi vista, degenerado – se encamina hacia la salida, brincando a Gerald que está en el piso, doblado por el dolor.

– ¡ARGH! maldita… Pataki…

c – c – c – c

Al día siguiente, Rhonda iba subiendo las escaleras junto con Nadine y Danna – ¡Rhonda espera! – Grita Gerald, corriendo detrás de ellas – tengo que hablar contigo.

Rhonda dirige su vista a Danna, quien solo asiente y sube el resto de los escalones desconcertando a Nadine, pues parecía que estas chicas hablaban en clave – Nadine si nos permites, este apuesto chico y yo tenemos una charla pendiente.

– Esta bien Rhonda, nos vemos en el salón de química – Nadine sube las escaleras, pero antes de llegar a donde Danna, Rhonda la detiene.

– Nadine espera, quisiera que me traigas un refresco de la maquina – señala escaleras abajo.

– Bueno, creo que está bien Rhonda – baja las escaleras, cruzando miradas con Gerald.

Una vez que Rhonda perdió de vista a su mejor amiga, le habla a Gerald – ¿Qué paso contigo "amorcito"? pensé que ibas a desistir de acudir a mi fiesta, ayer no te vi tan animado.

– ¿¡Cómo quieres que acuda a tu fiesta!? Si tengo que llevar a esa loca conmigo. Rhonda entiende, Helga es la peor, poco femenina, grosera y más horrible estudiante que haya cursado en la H.S.120.

Elevando la vista, como buscando algo, la morena da un largo suspiro – Un trato es un trato corazón, si no eres capaz de ir con Helga a mi fiesta, entonces la pobre de Claire tendrá que bailar toda la noche con Frederick.

– ¿Tiene que ser Helga? ¿Forzosamente Helga G. Pataki? – el moreno se acerca a ella, mirándola suspicaz – ¿Porque ella? ¿Hay algo más que yo no sepa?

Con nerviosismo, Rhonda le responde – N-no, no hay nada más querido ¿porque la pregunta?

– ¿Desde cuándo ustedes dos son tan amigas? – Cuestiona cruzando sus brazos – si tienes tanto interés en que vaya ¿por qué no se lo pides tú?

– Porque, bueno – eleva la vista y ve que Danna la espera con impaciencia – porque quiero enmendar las cosas con ella – Vuelve a tomar compostura y apoya una mano en el hombro del chico – Entiendo si no puedes con ella ¿quién lo diría? – Se encoge de hombros, tratando de sonar natural – Gerald Martin Johanssen ha conocido a la única chica que no sucumbe a sus encantos… ts, ts, que horrible mancha en tu reputación.

Con el ceño fuertemente fruncido, Gerald reta a Rhonda – Llevare a Pataki a ese baile.

– No te preocupes Gerald – eleva la vista y ve a Frederick – yo te voy a dar una mano, ya lo verás.

Las horas pasaron y la última clase era deportes, materia que Rhonda compartía con Claire, Nadine, Frederick y Gerald – Hola Freddy, que gusto de me da verte – le saluda la princesa Lloyd.

– ¿Qué hay muñeca? – Frederick se pega a ella, como cualquier chico conquistador – dime, ¿te verás así de preciosa para tu fiesta en el Yate? Sabes, pienso ir con Claire, pero no te sientas desplazada dulzura, guardare una pieza especial solo para ti.

– Entiendo cariño, supongo que vas a bailar conmigo la misma canción que Claire va a bailar con Gerald ¿no?

Mirándola confundido, el musculoso chico enarca una ceja – ¿Cómo dices? ¿Johanssen va a bailar con mi cita?

Cubriendo su boca (y fingiendo sorpresa) Rhonda simula disculparse – Oh Freddy, lo siento tanto, creí que era un acuerdo que tenías con ella – rueda la vista hacia Gerald, que coincidentemente esta platicando plácidamente con Claire – después de todo, se ve que ellos se llevan muy bien – ve la ira en los ojos de Frederick, y lanza la estocada final – demasiado bien diría yo.

Como un toro desbocado, el enorme Frederick sale con la sola idea de embestir su presa – ¿Qué rayos pretendes con mi chica, Johanssen? – le pregunta, tomándolo del cuello de su chaqueta apretando los puños.

– Suéltame idiota, solo estamos conversando esta hermosa chica y yo – recorre con la vista a las personas que los rodeaban, localizando a Rhonda quien asiente complacida.

– ¿Y lo de la fiesta de Rhonda? ¡Ah no! esto no se va a quedar así Johanssen – Le da un puñetazo, arrojándolo al piso – pelea maldito.

Con toda intención, Gerald se levanta golpeando a Frederick en el rostro, sacándole un hilo de sangre, procedente de la nariz, haciendo que Frederick se le vaya encima a los golpes.

– ¿Pero qué está pasando aquí? – Exclama el maestro de deportes, que llega y ve el escándalo que traían los adolescentes – ¡Deténganse en este instante! Los demás separen a esos dos, los llevare a la oficina del director de inmediato.

Varios estudiantes tratan de detener la pelea por el mandato del profesor, pero les resulta imposible, por lo que el maestro se mete entre Gerald y Frederick – ¡Oh maestro! qué bueno que llega – expresa Rhonda, asustada – Frederick empezó a golpear a Gerald y ni siquiera sabemos por qué.

– Yo descubriré la verdadera razón, Rhonda – toma a los chicos del cuello de sus chaquetas y los lleva a empujones rumbo a la salida – ustedes dos me van a acompañar, Rhonda vienes conmigo.

Pasada más de una hora, Gerald ya estaba cansado de esperar en la oficina del director – M_aldita sea, estoy seguro que Rhonda está detrás de esto, es la única que sabía de mi plan con Claire; podría apostar que le contó todo a Frederick _– analiza viendo de reojo a Frederick, que también mostraba señas de los golpes recibidos.

– Muy bien chicos – expresa el director, que llega en forma inesperada junto con el entrenador y los maestros de literatura; el profesor Callahan y la señorita Smith – Así que tienen mucha energía ¿no? – Los chicos bajan la cabeza, incómodos – estos serán sus castigos: ambos serán suspendidos tres partidos de fútbol americano, también ayudarán con labores escolares. Gerald, tú irás con el maestro Callahan y auxiliarás en la puesta de escena que van a realizar.

Poniéndose en pie, el mencionado trata de defenderse – ¡Pero director Daniels!

– ¡Nada de peros Gerald Martin Johanssen! vaya a donde le digo si no quiere que le mande un mensaje a sus padres.

Gerald sale de la oficina junto con los docentes – mira Gerald – comenta la señorita Smith – Se que llevas literatura conmigo, y estoy al tanto de tus buenas notas, pero este percance en el gimnasio no debe repetirse. Esta puesta en escena te ayudará a no meterte en problemas.

– Sí maestra Smith, lo que usted diga – dice cansado.

– Será mejor que empecemos de una buena vez, jovencito – dice Callahan, que acaba de conocer a Gerald – Por favor, ayuda a la estudiante que fue por el vestuario al viejo almacén; ah y dile que cierre con llave por favor. Ya mañana veremos si hiciste tu encargo, y te diremos cuales serán tus responsabilidades.

Sin responder, Gerald direccionó su camino hacia el almacén – ¡Diantres! ¿Qué esto no puede estar más del asco? – Dio un fuerte golpe a un casillero del pasillo – ¿Castigado? ¿Y yo para que quiero asistir en una tonta obra de teatro?, ahora no podré acercarme a Claire.

Sin darse cuenta, sus pasos lo llevaron al viejo almacén, donde el conserje entregaba varias cajas a una persona en particular – ¿Qué? – Exclama la rubia – ¿todo eso? ¿Quién cree que soy, la mujer maravilla?

– Disculpe señorita, le ayudaría si no tuviera que acomodar todo lo que moví para sacar esas cajas – le responde el escuálido anciano, pasando una mano por su frente.

– ¿Helga? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sin dignarse a verlo, la rubia baja las pesadas cajas al piso – ¿Qué hago yo aquí? ¿Qué rayos haces tú aquí? – Toma una caja y con dificultad comienza a caminar rumbo al auditorio – Yo estoy… bastante ocupada… así que largo de aquí… pelos de borrego… uf…

Sin preguntar, el moreno se acerca a ella y le quita la pesada caja – Esto va para el auditorio ¿cierto?

– ¡Grrr! y a ti quien te pidió ayuda ¿eh? – Helga corre tras él y le retira la caja – si sabes lo que te conviene… te irás por donde viniste… necio…

Fastidiado, Gerald pasa una mano por su lastimado rostro – Yo no estoy aquí por gusto Helga, te lo puedo asegurar – le quita de nuevo la caja y agiliza el paso – Así que si me lo permite tu terquedad, voy a llevar estas estúpidas cajas al auditorio y tú vas a cerrar con llave, que ya me quiero ir a casa.

– Devuélveme esa caja – de nueva cuenta, Helga se la quita – Ahora quítate de mi camino… perdedor.

Helga iba a medio camino hacia el auditorio, cuando el moreno la alcanza con otra caja – hasta la vista, Pataki.

Con el ceño fruncido, Helga se apresura – Argh, ese inepto no puede ganarme – acelera el paso y lo alcanza – y dime inútil… ¿quién te cambio el rostro?…uf ¿un orangután?

– Ja-ja muy graciosa Pataki – Gerald no estaba de humor para dejarse humillar, mucho menos por Helga – Nos vemos en el auditorio.

Otra vez la rubia camina rápido, creando una pequeña competencia entre ellos – Te gane Pataki, llegue al escenario antes que tú.

– Suerte de principiante, pelos de espagueti – decidida, sale del auditorio por las otras tres cajas restantes.

Gerald se sentía demasiado harto como para seguirle el juego a Helga – Has lo que desees, me da igual – Se sienta en el borde del escenario y de repente, un mensaje de texto llego a su celular – _"Gerald soy Claire, Rhonda me contó todo lo que paso, jamás alguien había peleado así por mí, me tienes muy impresionada, ya quiero bailar contigo en la fiesta de Rhonda. I3U"_

En tanto, Helga va refunfuñando de vuelta al almacén, con los puños apretados y dando sus pasos agigantados – ¿quién se cree ese idiota de Johanssen? primero me invita a salir de la forma menos convincente, ahora está aquí estorbando con lo del vestuario – llega a las cajas faltantes, igual de pesadas que las primeras.

Echa un vistazo por encima del hombro – Criminal, hubiera aceptado la ayuda que me ofrecieron Lila y Brainy. Bueno, al menos me deshice de ese engendro.

Helga toma una de las cajas e inicio su camino de regreso, pero apenas dio unos pasos cuando el moreno la alcanza – querida Helga déjame ayudarte, eso debe de pesar una tonelada.

– ¿Geraldo? pensé que te habías marchado – dice con dificultad – hazte a un lado que me estorbas.

El chico afroamericano estaba tan contento por el mensaje, que no se iba a rendir con Helga, menos ahora que tenía una oportunidad de oro con Claire – Mira linda hagamos un trato, tú no puedes sola con esto y yo quiero una cita contigo, si te ayudo con las cajas sales conmigo ¿qué te parece?

– ¿Salir contigo? – Helga dejo caer la caja, sorprendiendo a Gerald que casi le aplasta el pie – ¿qué estas demente?

– Pues no has dicho que no – mueve las cejas y le sonríe.

– Primero tendrías que salvarme la vida, antes de siquiera pensar en invitarme a salir – con tosquedad le arrebata la caja – ahora largo de aquí.

No dispuesto a rendirse, Gerald se regresa y toma otra caja – entonces hagamos una apuesta. Si llego antes que tú al escenario saldremos, sino respetare tu decisión.

– Yo no hago… apuestas con fracasados… – expresa con cansancio – _tontas cajas, pesan demasiado _– se decía para sí la rubia.

Los dos intercambiaron miradas, al tiempo que aceleraban el paso. Ambos llevaban buen ritmo, y una vez atravesando las puertas del auditorio, Gerald río y se adelanto – nos vemos en el escenario querida, jajaja.

– ¡Por Dios Gerald! – Helga se detuvo en seco, sin soltar su caja – ¡una araña está saliendo de tu caja!

Gerald se detiene a mitad de las escaleras al escenario, petrificado – ¿a-araña? – suelta la caja y comienza a sacudir sus ropas, tropezando con los escalones y cayendo sobre la caja de cartón – ¡ay no, ay no! ¡Quítamela, rápido!

Con tranquilidad, Helga sube al escenario – jajajaja pero que bobo eres jajaja, no puedo creer que cayeras en el viejo cuento de la araña jajaja, que zoquete jajaja.

Furioso, Gerald ve desde el suelo a Helga – ¡Eso no fue gracioso Pa…! – Detiene su queja y abre grande los ojos – Helga, tienes una araña… bajando de tu gorra.

– No soy tan tonta como tú, cabeza de cepillo – se cruza de brazos, pero enfoca la vista al ver bajar algo oscuro desde su gorra – ¡AH! ¡Una araña! – De inmediato, Helga baja la vista y ve que el insignificante animalito se apoya en su blusa – ¡Quítamela!

Sin aviso y como puro reflejo, Helga arroja su gorra al piso seguida de su propia blusa, las que termina pisando y revolviendo con el resto de las ropas tiradas (proveniente de la caja que tiro) – ¡muere asqueroso bicho!

Aun con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, Helga permanece erguida, con la respiración acelerada, delante de Gerald (que continua de rodillas) vistiendo únicamente su pantalón de mezclilla y un femenino sostén de encaje, rosa pálido, con adorno de puntos en rosa más oscuro. Muy despacio, la rubia bajo la vista; primero vio al moreno, después se vio a sí misma y finalmente, vio el montón de ropa en el piso – ¡AAAAAAH! – gritaron al unísono.

– ¡Deja de mirarme pervertido! – Helga intenta taparse cruzando sus brazos, antes de darle la espalda.

Cerrando los ojos, Gerald, más rojo que una cereza, trata de ponerse de pie – perdón, perdón, no era mi intención, solo que… – El eco de unas voces conocidas silenciaron al chico, que abrió grande los ojos – Oh, oh… vienen para acá.

Con terror, la pelirrubia se inclino a buscar su ropa – No puede ser, ¿donde deje mi blusa? ¡Hay demasiada ropa aquí!

Sin despegar la vista de la puerta, Gerald vio como Rhonda, Nadine, Danna y Katrinka empujaban las puertas del auditorio – ven rápido – tomo la mano de Helga y ambos se escondieron debajo de los enormes telones color vino, que estaban recogidos a los costados del escenario.

Y como si la situación no fuera lo suficiente bochornosa, ahora Gerald mantenía abrazada a Helga, pues los telones no tenían el espacio suficiente. El aroma del perfume de él, mezclado con la esencia natural de ella, los puso nerviosos, con el pulso acelerado – No vayas a hablar – le dice Gerald cerca del oído – no estamos en condiciones de que nos descubran, no lo olvides.

– ¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien aquí?

– ¿Crees que no lo sé? – Helga baja la vista y se percata que parte de su tenis sale de las telas, moviéndose más cerca de él. La suave piel de Helga era demasiada distracción para Gerald (además, tenía muy presente que la rubia solo llevaba puesto su sostén). El moreno sentía su rostro demasiado caliente – Tenemos que salir de aquí – menciona Gerald en voz baja, cerca de su cuello.

– ¿Podrías deja de respirar sobre mí? – reclama la rubia, al sentir su aliento tan cerca.

– Si no veo nada, deja de moverte Pataki.

Rhonda se cansa y camina hacia el escenario – ¡Gerald, el conserje nos dijo que estabas aquí con Pataki! ¿Helga estás aquí?

– No tenemos otro remedio – Gerald sabía que si Rhonda los veía, para la noche toda la escuela iba a estar al tanto de su embarazosa situación. Se quito su chaqueta y se la puso a Helga – Sal antes que nos descubran.

– Claro que… – antes de negarse, Gerald la empuja y sale detrás del telón, subiendo rápido el cierre de la chaqueta.

Rhonda sube las escaleras del escenario al ver a Helga – Así que aquí estabas, estoy buscando a Gerald, ¿lo has visto?

– Er… este… p-por supuesto que lo vi, ese inútil solo vino a darme problemas, si lo ves dile que puede largarse – Helga se cruza de brazos, volteándole la cara a Rhonda.

– Ah sí – la pelinegra lleva una mano a su mentón y camina alrededor de Helga – y entonces porque traes puesta su chaqueta ¿eh?

– ¿S-su chaqueta?

Nadine se aproxima, seguida de Danna y Katrinka – Cierto Rhonda, esa chaqueta es la de Gerald.

– bueno… es que él… yo… él… – Helga tapa su boca y finge un estornudo – Achuuu… ¿que no ven? Él vio que me estoy resfriando y me la presto.

Katrinka se aproxima a Helga – por Dios Helga, tienes el rostro enrojecido, has de tener fiebre.

– Argh, aléjate de mí, no quiero que me contamines con tus gérmenes – Rhonda baja las escaleras y toma su celular – será mejor que le marque.

Una conocida melodía comenzó a salir de la chaqueta del moreno. Helga de inmediato tapo el bolsillo de donde provenía el ruido y salió corriendo – ¡Será mejor que me vaya!

– Parece que Helga tenía prisa – menciona Nadine al verla correr – ¿te respondió Gerald?

Rhonda niega con la cabeza – Creo que ya se fue a su casa, vámonos chicas, mañana hablare con él.

Las cuatro chicas salieron del auditorio. Minutos después, Gerald salió detrás de los telones – uf por fin se fueron – se sienta en el piso, tratando de calmarse. Pasa una mano por su frente, luego la mira fijamente – _Helga tiene su piel muy suave… ¡No basta!_ – Con fuerza, el moreno sacude su cabeza – _deja de pensar en eso _– abre los ojos y ve el montón de ropa que Helga dejo tirada – _yo… no puedo…_

Helga por otro lado, salió corriendo del edificio, tomo el autobús y se sentó en la parte trasera, hasta el final. A pesar de que llevaba puesta la chaqueta con el cierre arriba, se abrazaba a sí misma, como cubriéndose – _Dios… no puedo creer que esto me haya pasado _– cierra los ojos y da una fuerte inspiración, llenando sus sentidos del aroma de la chaqueta, removiendo la sensación de los dedos de él sobre su piel desnuda, enrojeciendo sus mejillas – ¡Maldita sea!

Llegando el autobús a su parada, Helga bajo veloz y de nuevo corrió hasta llegar a su casa – ¡Olga! ¿Por qué estas llegando tan tarde? – Grita el gran Bob desde la sala de televisión – espero que no estés metiéndote en problemas jovencita.

– No es lo que tú piensas Bob – se escucho desde el segundo piso, antes del fuerte portazo proveniente de la habitación de Helga. Sentada en el piso, toma la chaqueta y se la quita, arrojándola al piso – Necesito… tengo que bañarme – tomo sus cosas y se mete a bañar.

Alrededor de una hora, Helga ya iba en su tercera ducha – Criminal, aun percibo el aroma de ese tarado, tallare más fuerte.

– ¡Helga, aquí te buscan! – Grito Miriam desde las escaleras – Date prisa cariño, es un muchacho – esto último lo dice en forma melodiosa, por lo que Helga no alcanzo a entender.

– ¡Voy Miriam! – La rubia siguió tallando en forma frenética – ¿Pero qué rayos quiere Miriam?, no ve que estoy ocupada.

Minutos después, Helga bajo con una bata de baño y una toalla en la cabeza. Desvió la vista hacia la recepción y vio a Miriam junto a Gerald; su madre le estaba mostrando unas fotos del álbum familiar –…y aquí esta Helga en su primer recital de ballet, se veía tan hermosa, aunque le toco ser el patito feo, aun no sabemos porque – dice con un dedo en su mentón – en fin, solo tenía cinco años.

– ¡Mamá! – La chica corrió y le arrebato el álbum de fotos – ¿por qué le enseñas mis fotos a cualquier idiota?

Ante el comentario, Gerald miro pesado a Helga – jaja pero Helga, él no es cualquier idiota, es tu amigo Gary.

– Gerald, señora Pataki.

– Oh cierto, muy cierto – Miriam ve que ambos chicos se miran con el ceño fruncido – oh bueno, será mejor que me vaya para que ustedes platiquen jajaja, nos vemos Gerald, mucho gusto.

– Igualmente señora Pataki – ambos esperan a que Miriam salga de la habitación – hola linda, imagino que sabes la razón por la que vine a tu casa.

– Mira bucko, si querías que te devolviera tu tonta chaqueta me hubieras llamado – cruza sus brazos y se acerca a él, colérica – no era necesario que vinieras a mi casa a fastidiar.

Enarcando una ceja, el moreno acorta distancias – No sabía que fueras exhibicionista, Helga linda – le dice con voz seductora y rubor en sus mejillas.

De inmediato, Helga baja la vista y cubre su escote – ¡ARGH! ¡Es todo! ¡Largo, largo de aquí! – Toma al chico de los brazos y lo empieza a empujar rumbo a la salida – ¡vete!

– No tan rápido muñeca – Gerald se apoya del marco de la entrada con ambas manos – no vine solo por mi chaqueta y mi teléfono, vengo para agenda nuestra cita.

– ¿¡QUÉ!? – Helga detuvo su lucha, quedando boquiabierta – ¿Cómo dices?

Apoyando un brazo en el marco de la puerta, Gerald toma con galantería el mentón de Helga, haciendo que ella golpe su mano – Si no recuerdas, dijiste que primero tendría que salvar tu vida antes de invitarte a salir, y creo que hace rato te salve del chisme más explosivo de la H.S.120.

Enardecida, Helga no podía estar más enrojecida – ¡Pero qué farsa! – Eleva los brazos al cielo – ¡No salvaste mi vida estúpido! – Ambos quedan en silencio. Gerald veía impávido a la pelirrubia por lo que esta se adelanta, cruzando sus brazos – Además que no tienes pruebas, chico listo.

– Sabía que dirías eso – mete su mano a la bolsa del pantalón y saca un trozo de tela que le entrega – ¿reconoces esto?

– Dame acá pelos necios – Helga revisa el retazo de tela, quedando pálida y con ojos abiertos como platos, al reconocer lo que tiene en sus manos – e-esto es de… es la etiqueta de mi blusa… ¿pero cómo? – cuestiona al tiempo que la toalla de la cabeza le cae, cubriéndole un ojo.

Triunfante, el moreno rodea a Helga de los hombros para hablarle al oído – Sería una pena que los alumnos llegaran el lunes y en lugar de bandera, encontraran una blusa color rosa ondeando al viento – niega con la cabeza, antes de continuar – adivina en quien pensaran primero.

Esto fue el colmo para la rubia, que estaba como volcán en erupción – ¡GRRR! ¡FUERA! – Tomo al joven Johanssen de los hombros y lo empujo hasta la calle – ¡LARGO! – grito antes de cerrar la puerta en sus narices.

– ¡Ouch! – Gerald sobaba su nariz, sin despegar la vista de la puerta – tonta Pataki, no sabe con quién se mete – queda así un minuto, antes de bajar las escaleras.

De nuevo, la puerta se abre de golpe – toma tu tontas cosas – arroja al piso su chaqueta y encima su celular, cerrando de nuevo la puerta.

– Por lo menos voy a recuperar mis pertenencias – Se inclina para tomar los artículos cuando la puerta se abre por tercera vez, mostrando a una Helga agitada, con su largo cabello alborotado, cayendo en forma desordenada sobre el rostro – ¿sí?

Con ira descomunal, la chica toma a Gerald del cuello de su camiseta, levantándolo de forma violenta y pegando su nariz con la de él – Este sábado… a las siete de la mañana… no_me_hagas_esperar – lo suelta y de nuevo cierra la puerta, sacando un fuerte sonido sordo.

Aun asustado por las amenazantes palabras de la rubia, el moreno tardo un par de minutos para entender lo que acababa de pasar – tengo… tengo una cita… tengo una cita con Helga – sonríe entusiasmado.

Con euforia baja las escaleras, dando brincos – Tengo una cita con Helga ¡sí! – Se sube victorioso a su vehículo, arrojando sus pertenencias y enciende el motor – ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? esto no debería de emocionarme, ¡ella golpeo mi entrepierna! además que yo quería invitarla a la fiesta de Rhonda – menciona, poniendo cara de disgusto. Rueda los ojos hacia su móvil y lo mira con ojos de ensoñación – pronto podré estar contigo hermosa Claire.

Sin que se diera cuenta Gerald, Helga observo todo el jolgorio que armó cuando confirmo su cita. Se sienta en el piso, confundida y tomando su pecho al sentir que su corazón late tan fuerte, como si el órgano fuera a salirse – Dios mío… ¿pero que hice? – mira la etiqueta de su blusa y siente coraje, al darse cuenta que cayó en su trampa – muy bien Geraldito, quieres una cita… tengamos una cita que jamás olvidarás jajajaja.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

ConTinUarA…

Rhonda ha metido en líos a Gerald, para que este colabore en la obra de teatro, pero ¿por qué? Por otro lado, a Gerald le ha costado mucho trabajo, pero finalmente ha asegurado una cita con Helga, aunque no como él deseaba. Helga en cambio, se siente molesta, furiosa, pero sobre todo confundida; nadie la había invitado a salir de forma tan insistente (Arnold solo la invito una vez, y fue al viaje de San Lorenzo) pero la rubia no va a dejarle las cosas tan sencillas. Si se quiere acercarse a ella, la rubia se asegurara de que conozca realmente a Helga G. Pataki, y que se arrepienta de haberla acosado.

Si quieren ver la escena de la ropa, les invito a visitar mi cuenta en DevianArt.

Nos leemos después ;)

MaRyMoRaNTe:)


	3. Segundo acto: Esto es Guerra

Hola amigos, Mary Morante sigue inspirada ;)

Agradezco de corazón a aquellos que siguen mis historias. Sobre eso, quiero informarles que yo escribo según me voy inspirando, por esto las tres historias siguen en continuación.

Le tengo un especial agradecimiento y dedicación a **viviigeraldine** y a **Sandra Strickland** por sus reviews, los cuales respondo al final.

También le dedico este capítulo a Esme, a María y a Chave. Chicas las extraño, hay que comunicarnos.

Sin más introducción, aquí les dejo el capítulo tres :)

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold y sus personajes son propiedad de Nickelodeon y Craig Bartlett. A excepción de los creados por mí para este fanfic.**

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

**BRUJA Y SAPO**

**Segundo acto: Esto es Guerra**

Eran las once de la noche del viernes y Gerald estaba muy lejos de dormirse. Su habitación aun tenía la luz encendida, y en su cama había una gran cantidad de prendas.

Con brazos cruzados, el moreno veía fastidiado la montaña de ropa – Rayos, si fuera una cita normal sería más fácil elegir la combinación para mañana – se mira en el espejo, toma una camisa elegante color vino y se la sobrepone, enarcando una ceja – pero no estamos hablando de una chica normal, sino de Helga G. Pataki.

Con hastío, tira la camisa en la cama y busca otra prenda en su guardarropa – Aunque no puedo presentarme con la ropa de siempre, seguro que Helga esperará que me arregle para nuestra "supuesta cita" – hace comillas en el aire, sacando la lengua – sin embargo ,no puedo darme el lujo de desperdiciar mis mejores atuendos en ella… mmmh… – tira la ropa que trae en sus manos, saca una camisa color verde manzana y se la echa encima – creo que ya sé que vestir.

Resuelto lo de las prendas, Gerald se va a sus cajones, abriendo el último de abajo. Dentro había una respetable cantidad de objetos para chicas: cajas de chocolates, libros de poemas, pequeños frascos de perfumes, ositos de peluche, velas aromáticas y unas cuantas rosas artificiales – Todos estos son artículos para chicas, Helga no es una de ellas – cierra el cajón , sin quitar la vista de el – ¡qué diablos! – abre de nuevo el cajón y toma lo primero que ve, siendo un pequeño oso de peluche color beige, junto con una rosa artificial. Levanta ambos objetos y guarda de nuevo la flor – con este amiguito es suficiente.

Después de guardar todo lo que saco, Gerald apaga la luz y está a punto de dormir, o por lo menos lo intenta. Quién diría que tener una cita con Helga lo privaría del sueño – Aun no puedo creer que mañana voy a salir con Helga, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que convivimos? – Cierra los ojos y recuerda una despedida en el aeropuerto, años atrás – oh si, la despedida de Phoebe.

– ¡Pero no voy a salir con Phoebe o con Claire, sino con Helga! – se sienta en la cama y toma su celular, buscando alguna imagen de la rubia en su archivo de fotos, y encuentra una donde sale él junto con Ethan, Sid y Curly. Enfoca la vista y ve que detrás de ellos está Helga, distraída, platicando con alguien que parece Lila – No sé si pueda con esto… con Helga…

La noche tampoco era tan benevolente con Helga, ya que no podía conciliar el sueño – Criminal, no sé como ese idiota del cabello en torre, me pudo chantajear a mí, a Helga G. Pataki – se sienta en la cama – pero esto no se va a quedar así, no señor – toma su reloj de mesa y quita la alarma de su despertador – veremos que tan paciente eres Geraldo jajaja – se acuesta de nuevo con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro – hasta mañana perdedor jajaja.

c – c – c – c

Al día siguiente, Gerald se levanto temprano para poder llegar a tiempo a su cita (más que nada, le asustaba dejar esperando a Helga). Delante de la casa Pataki, el joven Johanssen revisa su reloj de pulsera – Las siete exactas – da un hondo suspiro y se acerca a la puerta, dando suaves golpes. Minutos pasaron y nadie atendía su llamado.

– Vamos Pataki, no me vayas a dejar plantado – da otros golpes en la puerta – ¡Hola! ¡Buenos días!

Los llamados del muchacho continuaron, despertando a Helga con su ruido. Con media almohada cubriendo su cabeza, Helga abre los ojos – mmmh… pero ¿qué horas son? – toma el reloj adormecida y alcanza a ver las siete con veinticinco minutos. El constante golpeteo de la puerta término por despertar – ¡La cita!, de seguro ese escándalo es causado por Gerald.

Sigilosa, la pelirrubia se levanto de la cama. Procurando no hacer ruido, abrió despacio la puerta de la habitación de sus padres; primero vio a Bob, traía puesto unos audífonos que le amortiguaban el ruido y después se fijo en Miriam, un libro descansaba sobre su cara – Perfecto, ambos están profundamente dormidos jejeje, bueno veamos cómo esta ese bobo.

Con cuidado, se acerco a la ventana que daba a la acera de enfrente; en silencio levanto la ventana y se asomo, viendo al pobre de Gerald sentado en su pórtico, haciendo una llamada – ¿Bueno Ethan? sí, si soy yo… sí ya sé que es sábado… ¡rayos Ethan! también se que son las siete cuarenta de la mañana…

– Jajaja esto va a estar bueno – toma una silla y agarra una paquete de galletas que encontró, subiendo los pies en el borde de la ventana – jajaja veamos cuanto tardas en explotar.

– Sí Ethan gracias – vuelve la vista a la puerta de madera, mientras hace otra llamada en su celular – ¿Bueno, Lila? sí soy Gerald… – eleva ojos al cielo – sí Lila, ya sé que es sábado por la mañana, necesito que me pases un número.

– jajaja pero que tonto, quien sabe a qué tarado le está marcando ahora ese inepto jajaja.

El celular de Helga comenzó a retumbar en su habitación, obligando a que la rubia corriera por el aparato – _Este número no lo tengo registrado_ – pensó – ¿sí?

– Buenos días Helga, espero no haberte ¡DESPERTADO!

– Buenos días Geraldo ¿Porqué me llamas tan temprano? – Helga camina tranquila hacia la ventana y se asoma – ¿qué acaso no sabes que el fin de semana es para levantarse tarde? jajaja.

El moreno levanta la vista al oír las risas – ¡No es gracioso Helga, recuerda que tenemos un trato! – Queda callado por un instante y se corrige – quiero decir, tenemos una cita lindura – finaliza con una forzosa sonrisa.

La rubia se apoya en el borde de la ventana – Ya lo creo pelos de borrego, mira que no te ves tan mal jajaja – Gerald portaba la camisa verde manzana, jeans azul marino y tenis blancos – Aunque todavía tengo que bañarme y buscar que ponerme – responde, acomodando el teléfono en su hombro – creo que estaré lista a las diez u once.

– ¡Grrr! – _Gerald calma, sabes la razón por la que estás haciendo esto_ – se repetía para sí – ¿por lo menos puedo pasar?

– ¿Tú qué crees? – Helga se acomoda en la ventana, cuando una voz la espanta y hace que se levante, golpeando su cabeza – Helga, ¿qué haces en la ventana tan temprano querida?

– ¡Ouch! nada importante Miriam – la señora Pataki se asoma y ve al moreno – Oh, pero si es tu amiguito de ayer, ¡hola Gary!

Con alivio, Gerald ve una oportunidad para entrar – Buenos días señora Pataki, estaba esperando a que Helga me abra, sabe usted – sonríe con malicia – Helga me pidió que viniera por ella a las siete.

La pobre pelirrubia hacía señas a su madre, para que esta no le hiciera caso – No te preocupes jovencito, enseguida te abro la puerta – frustrada, Helga se da una palmada en la cara – ¡oh querida Helga! no sabía que hoy tenías una cita, pero que encantador – comenta juntando sus manos.

– No es una cita Miriam, solo vamos a salir por ahí – dice con fastidio, encogiendo sus hombros.

– Bueno pequeña dama, no sé cómo le llamen ahora los jóvenes a las citas, pero está bien – toma las mejillas de Helga y las remueve – Mi pequeña está creciendo, su primera cita a los trece años.

– Tengo quince Miriam.

– Oh bueno, detalles, detalles – Ambas escuchan el golpeteo de Gerald en la entrada – bueno basta de charlas, será mejor que le abra la puerta a tu amiguito, mientras deberías de darte una ducha cariño – toma sus hombros y la conduce al cuarto de baño.

– Pero Miriam… él no…

– No te preocupes por tu amigo Helga, yo lo atenderé mientras te pones hermosa – la empuja y cierra la puerta – te vemos abajo cariño.

– Pero yo… argh, será mejor terminar con esto – toma una toalla y entra a la ducha.

Minutos más tarde, Helga bajo y vio a Gerald sentado a la mesa, junto a Bob y Miriam – Y dime muchachito, ¿Qué piensas hacer saliendo de la preparatoria?, tienes que tener visión, si quieres llegar a formar parte de la familia triunfadora Pataki – lo señala con el tenedor y un pedazo de hot cake.

– Bueno yo no… – Gerald levanta las manos y Miriam aprovecho, entregándole un plato con hot cakes – Aun no estoy seguro, señor Pataki.

– Lo ves Miriam, eso es lo que está mal en los muchachos hoy en día – exclama y toma otro bocado de comida – no tienen visión.

– Yo no creo que eso sea tan malo Bob, oh Helga qué bueno que nos acompañas ¿quieres desayunar?

Tanto Bob como Gerald, voltearon a verla – Sí como sea – Helga se sienta a la mesa y los tres no apartaban la vista de ella – ¿qué ocurre, porque me miran así?

Miriam le acerca un plato con hot cakes – Bueno Helga, es que pienso que primero deberías cambiarte para la cita con tu novio.

Tanto Bob como Helga y Gerald escupieron su comida al escuchar la palabra "novio" – ¿¡CÓMO QUE NOVIO!? – preguntaron los tres. Bob miro serio a Gerald, mientras que él observaba a la rubia y esta a Bob – ¿Qué está pasando aquí Gary? ¿Ya son novios?

– Soy Gerald señor, y le aseguro que aún no salgo con su hija – dice, con algo de temor.

– Saben que, mejor nos vamos – Helga come rápido su hot cake y toma al chico de la camisa – nos vemos más tarde – grita desde la puerta.

– Pero… ¿Miriam no vas a detenerlos? – el gran Bob se pone en pie, no obstante Miriam lo toma de los hombros, obligándolo a que tome asiento.

– Déjalos Bob, no los asustes – le da un beso en la frente y le sirve más hot cakes – solo son jóvenes.

– Pues no quiero sorpresas Miriam, y sabes a que me refiero – refunfuña y continúa comiendo.

Afuera, Gerald cruza sus brazos y mira divertido a Helga – Así que tú novio – camina a un costado de Helga, mirando sus ropas de siempre – pensé que te arreglarías diferente para tú "novio" muñeca.

La rubia le da un fuerte puñetazo en el hombro – ¡Cállate bucko! y vámonos que se nos hace tarde para llegar a War-Game.

– ¿A War-Game? – Gerald soba su hombro y le abre la puerta del coche – ¿qué es eso?

– Es a donde vamos a tener nuestra cita genio, queda en la intersección con la salida a la paraestatal – asegura el cinturón de seguridad y el moreno le entrega el muñeco de peluche – para ti Helga linda, espero que te guste.

Con indiferencia, la chica toma el muñeco y sin verlo lo arroja sobre su hombro, cayendo en el asiento trasero – ¿Podrías apurarte? ¡Criminal no tengo todo el día!

El disgusto se dibujo en el rostro del chico – No soy tu chofer Pataki, soy tu cita – al ver que Helga no contesto y solo le mostró su reloj de pulsera, puso el vehículo en marcha – _Tengo que resistir…_

El silencio se hizo su compañero durante el recorrido, cosa que Gerald agradeció a los cielos. Una vez que llegaron al lugar, Helga corrió a la entrada del sitio e hizo los arreglos necesarios – ¿Qué me ves zopenco? paga rápido antes de que empiecen sin nosotros.

Gerald no había terminado de inspeccionar el lugar – Pero Helga, ¿este no es un campo de paintball?

Haciendo ojos al cielo, la rubia le arrebata la cartera y saca el efectivo necesario – ¡Vaya que eres listo! ¿Qué quieres por tu descubrimiento Sherlock, un premio Nobel?

– ¡Devuélveme eso! – Apenas iba a contar el efectivo de su billetera, cuando Helga pone unos pesados artículos en sus manos – ven muévete, tenemos que cambiarnos – toma su brazo y lo lleva arrastrando al área de vestidores. Helga bajo el casco, el cinturón con "cargadoras" (donde van las bolas de pintura), la "marcadora" o pistola de aire y se pone encima de su ropas, el traje especial color caqui. Gerald miraba asombrado, lo rápido que la pelirrubia acomodaba su equipo de seguridad, llenaba el tanque con las cargadoras, y aseguraba la pistola de aire.

– Se ve que sabes lo que haces Helga – la chica no respondió – ¿Estás segura que no te gustaría ir a otro lado? – Helga lo miro un segundo, antes de acomodarse el casco – se ve algo peligroso, para una mujer.

Molesta, Helga retira su casco – ¡Diantres!, nunca lo has practicado ¿verdad? – Gerald niega con la cabeza – Ash… Mira cabeza de cepillo, la regla esencial es esta: Tenemos que conseguir la bandera que está en el centro; marcar antes de que te marquen o dispara y no dejes que te disparen, así de sencillo – se puso el casco encima y abrió la puerta, que daba al enorme campo de gotcha.

Gerald termino de ponerse sus ropas, cuando de nuevo escucha la voz de Helga – Hey, olvide decirte otra cosa pelos necios – Gerald escucho, como quitaba el seguro de su pistola de aire y comenzó a dispararle.

– ¡AAAH, Helga! – cuando bajo la vista, vio las enormes manchas de pintura púrpura en su traje protector.

– Los muertos no hablan jajajaja nos vemos fracasado – Helga salió, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Furioso, el moreno se quito rápido su traje – ¡Esta me la vas a pagar Pataki! – Corrió al área donde les dieron el equipo, saco efectivo y de inmediato lo puso sobre el mostrador – ¡quiero otro traje!

– jajaja no me digas, la "amenaza fantasma" te mato en el vestidor ¿o me equivoco?

– _¿Amenaza fantasma? – _Piensa – No, fue un accidente – responde con el ceño fruncido.

– jajaja si, accidente – le entrega otro traje color caqui – toma hijo, solo ya no hagas enojar a tu novia.

– ¡Ella no es mi novia! – Sin perder tiempo, regreso al vestidor para ponerse todo el equipo, cargo su arma y salió al campo de gotcha.

Aunque por fuera no se veía tan grande, dentro el lugar era otra historia. Si en algún momento de su corta vida, Gerald hubiera estado en un campo de batalla, se habría dado cuenta que no existía gran diferencia entre uno real y donde se encontraba ahora. Por todos lados, resonaban fuerte las balas de pintura, acompañadas de los gritos y las caídas de quienes se hallaban en el juego. Dio unos pasos e inesperadamente, un chico con manchones púrpuras cayo a sus pies, tomando su pierna – regreso… la amenaza fantasma… ugh.

– _Con que "amenaza fantasma" mmmh… supongo que es el mote que Helga tiene aquí_ – esquivo al muchacho y avanzo con cuidado.

Antes de seguir, dio un vistazo rápido en la zona y localizo la bandera – Entonces, ese es tu objetivo, Pataki – Para él, no había otra presa más codiciada que Helga G. Pataki, y aunque no compartía la idea de tocar (o disparar, en este caso) a una mujer, por dentro sentía que no podía dejar que se saliera con la suya – un solo disparo… solo uno en donde duela menos… solo uno será suficiente, para sacarla de su propio juego.

– ¡Auxilio, regreso la amenaza fantasma! – Otro joven paso corriendo al lado de Gerald, con las manos en alto y marcado con pintura púrpura – _Esa es la pintura de Helga – _Tomo su pistola de aire y dio varios disparos a la pared – amarillo limón, así reconoceré mi pintura en el traje de ella.

Desvió los ojos y lo que observo lo dejo absorto. A prudente distancia estaba Helga, corriendo con destreza, dando ágiles saltos y demostrando su hábil puntería. Con sigilo, la rubia se puso arriba de un cajón de madera y arrojo una bomba de pintura en su interior, sacando a muchos guerrilleros del paintball, bañados en pintura multicolor – ¡Regreso, regreso la amenaza fantasma! – era el grito de aquellos.

– Ahora veo porque le llaman "amenaza fantasma", es demasiado silenciosa – rápido el moreno se agacho, al ver que Helga miró hacia donde él estaba.

– Jaja que iluso, cree que no lo vi – Helga toma su cinturón y lleva una cargadora a su pistola de aire, retrocediendo sin quitar la vista del lugar donde se ocultaba Gerald, hasta que su espalda choco con otra persona – ¡Ah! ¡Atrás chico listo! – grito la rubia, apuntándole.

– ¿Helga? ¿Helga eres tú? – La otra se retiro su casco – soy yo, Nadine.

Apenas iba a responder, cuando noto que habían sido emboscadas – ¡cuidado Nadine! – ambas se agacharon y dos tipos que ya las tenían encañonadas, terminaron intercambiando bolas de pintura, quedando tirados en el piso.

– ¿Nadine? ¿Pero qué rayos haces aquí? – Permanecen hincadas y Helga retira su casco – Pensé que solo te interesabas por los bichos.

– Vengo aquí con Sheena, pero no le vayas a decir a Rhonda por favor – toma a su compañera de los hombros – se enojaría muchísimo conmigo si se entera.

– ¿Con Sheena? – Confusa, busca con la vista a la mencionada – ¿Qué no siempre está hablando de esas cosas absurdas, el amor y la paz?

– Así es Helga, pero queremos formar parte de Greenpeace algún día, ¿sabías que la caza de ballenas ha aumentado en forma indiscriminada, los últimos cinco años?

– Sí, que interesante – comenta con sarcasmo. En cuclillas, Helga se mueve y recarga en un muro artificial – mira Nadine, este no es el lugar indicado para charlar, hay que combatir.

– Cierto Helga – Nadine se acomoda el casco – y dime ¿vienes sola?

La rubia hace ojos a un costado – Por supuesto que vengo sola Nadine ¿porqué…? – Mientras respondía, Nadine vio una sombra que cubría a Helga – ¡Helga cuidado!

En cámara lenta la rubia elevo la vista, abriendo grande los ojos. A contraluz, vio la sombra de un fornido sujeto, que le apuntaba justo en medio de la frente, al tiempo que movía su dedo índice sobre el gatillo. El primer pensamiento de la rubia se dirigió al casco, que estaba depositado en el piso – _oh, Dios…_

De improviso, varias motas amarillo limón comenzaron a marcar las ropas de su agresor, para después ver como otra sombra brincaba por encima de ellas, empujando al individuo para caer sobre él – ¿Pero quién diablos…? ¡Gerald! – expresa, sin notar que Nadine la escucho.

– ¡¿Qué rayos pretendes viejo?! ¡No trae su casco puesto, pudiste lastimarla en serio! – gritaba el moreno desde su casco. Arrojo la pistola de aire a un lado y retira el casco de su contrario – ¿Wolfgang?

– ¡Quítate de encima! ¿Qué no sabes que la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo está prohibida? – El rubio logra librarse de la sujeción de Gerald – Además, eso a ti que te importa. Estamos hartos de que venga esa rubia engreída y nos saque a todos ¿tú no? – Se pone el casco y se levanta – Que más da dejarla fuera de combate, de una vez y para siempre jajaja.

Una ráfaga de manchas púrpuras se impactó sobre las motas amarillo limón, dejando a Wolfgang en el piso. Gerald se voltea y ve a Helga con su casco puesto, apuntándole amenazante con la pistola de aire. Baja la vista y observa su arma en el suelo – _¡Diantres, me atrapo!_

Así permanecieron los dos unos segundos, sin moverse. Despacio, Helga bajo su pistola y corrió al lado opuesto – ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Sin perderlo de vista, la chica de cabellos dorados se atrinchera en un hueco, respirando en forma agitada – ¿Qué fue eso? – se asoma y ve al moreno dispararle a otros sujetos – Si yo nunca le he perdonado la vida a nadie, ni siquiera a ese tipo que me quiso sobornar… tampoco nadie me había salvado la vida… dos veces – recorre con la vista y ve la bandera, que está a punto de ser tomada por Johanssen – Ah no, eso sí que no pelos de borrego, ¡este juego es mío!

Helga sale de su escondite dispuesta a sacar a Gerald del juego, cuando ve que alguien más se le quiere adelantar – ¡No Sheena, ese es Gerald! – grita Nadine a lo lejos.

– No, no de nuevo – el moreno se esconde tras una pared falsa, para ponerse a salvo – ¡perdona Gerald, no sabía que jugarás paintball! – grita Sheena.

Al escuchar la voz de Sheena y Nadine, Gerald se asoma, pero se agacho antes de siquiera responder y una ráfaga de pintura púrpura baño a las dos – ¡AAAH!

– Lo siento mucho chicas – con toda seguridad, Helga se acerca a tomar la bandera – pero la "amenaza fantasma" tenía que ganar, como siempre jaja… ¡AH! – Helga baja la vista asombrada y ve dos motas en su ropa, por supuesto amarillo limón.

– Disculpa querida mía, pero creo que esa bandera me pertenece – Gerald se quita el casco, sacando a relucir una radiante sonrisa en sus labios. Posterior a esto, toma gustoso la bandera del pedestal – Ahora ¿a donde más le gustaría ir a la bella dama? – cuestiona, entregándole el pedazo de tela.

– ¡GRR! – La rubia retira su casco, arrojándolo lejos junto con la bandera y aprieta los puños – ¡Esta me la vas a pagar, cabeza de cepillo! a mí nadie me gana – concluye enfurecida.

Cualquier amenaza que le proliferaba Helga, no iba a surtir efecto en él; mucho menos le borraría la sonrisa de su cara – Pues para empezar, esta fue tú idea para iniciar nuestra cita, nena.

– ¿CITA? – Nadine y Sheena cruzaron miradas incrédulas, antes de quitarse los cascos.

– Yo no iba a dejar que me llevarás a una estúpida función de cine barato, o a comer asqueroso queso francés – grita Helga, haciendo brazos al cielo – ¡Esta también es mi cita pelos necios, no lo olvides!

– ¿Cita? – Helga y Gerald se giran ruborizados, al oí las voces de Nadine y Sheena – ¿están en una cita? – Ninguna podía creer lo que decían – ¿ustedes dos?

– N-no Nadine, solo que… bueno ustedes saben… no claro que no, bueno a decir verdad… – Ambos tratan de negar lo que a toda voz reconocieron – es que ella… saben que, ya se nos hizo tarde.

– Sí eso, tarde… nosotros pues, ya nos vamos – Ambos tomaron sus equipos y se apresuraron al vestidor – genial zoquete, ahora ese par va a creer cosas que no son – reclama Helga, quitándose el traje.

– _Pronto Gerald, piensa en algo que no te comprometa, pero también que la haga pensar que sientes interés por ella, por lo menos hasta la fiesta de Rhonda_ – Eso qué más da, er… – toma el equipo de ambos y le abre la puerta – ¿qué te parece si vamos a otro lugar? al que tú quieras preciosa – Gerald pone los artículos sobre la recepción.

Helga cruza sus brazos, mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos – Hey, Gerald, ¿por qué el repentino interés en complacerme? o más bien dicho ¿desde cuándo tienes siquiera el mínimo interés en mí? – La rubia acorta distancias con él, apretando los dientes – esto me huele a rata.

– Helga yo… – alza las manos como defensa y desvía la vista, buscando a sus amigas de la H.S.120 – pero si hemos estado juntos desde preescolar, y bueno… ¿quieres que diga algo que pueda ser escuchado por Nadine o Sheena?

– ¡No por supuesto que no! – Helga rueda los ojos, tapando la boca del moreno – ¡Grr! Está bien sabiondo, vamos a las jaulas.

– ¿jaulas? ¿Cuáles jaulas?

c – c – c – c

– ¿Ves? a esto me refería – Helga baja del vehículo y se forma en la taquilla – en esta ocasión **yo** estaré en mi lugar, mientras que **tú**… – lo apunta con el dedo, para enfatizar su mandato – estarás en el tuyo, sin la absurda necesidad de dirigirnos la palabra.

– Pero Helga linda, la idea de una cita es conocernos.

– Créeme hermano – amenazante, lo toma del cuello de la camisa – no querrás conocerme.

Rodando los ojos, Gerald ve frente a él las distintas cajas de bateo – Esta bien, que sea como tú digas.

Sin mencionar palabra alguna, los dos llegaron a la taquilla – Deme una cubeta con cincuenta pelotas amigo, él las va a pagar – apunta a Gerald a sus espaldas.

– Un momento dulzura, primero la pasta – El taquillero y Helga voltean a ver a Gerald. Suspirando, este busca el dinero en su billetera– Sí ya voy, no me presionen. Quiero dos cubetas con cincuenta pelotas, por favor.

– Aquí tienen par de tórtolos jeje – Cada uno tomo su vale y se lo entregaron al auxiliar, en la entrada. Helga se metió a su jaula y Gerald por su parte, se puso al lado de ella.

– _Ese idiota ¿que se cree? ¿Por qué se pone al lado de mí?_ – Ceñuda, Helga no aparta la vista de Gerald _– Qué digo, ¿por qué insiste en seguir conmigo y continuar con esta estúpida cita?… pero sobre todo ¿por qué no pude dispararle en el gotcha?_

El moreno gira su cabeza al sentir la fuerte mirada sobre él – ¿Ves algo que te guste, Helga linda? – pregunta con galantería.

– ¡Argh! ¡Deja de llamarme así! – la rubia golpea su bate contra la malla, sacando un molesto sonido.

– Ok, no era necesario el ruido ¿sí? – el chico se acomoda y abanica el primer tiro.

– Jaja vaya fracasado – Helga se vuelve y da un hit en su primer tiro.

Molesto, Gerald se posiciona mejor, haciendo un hit. Sonríe a la rubia, observándola de reojo. Lógico que Helga G. Pataki no iba a quedar atrás. Por esto, entre los dos inicio otra competencia.

– Ríndete Geraldo, en esto no hay quien me gane – realiza otro hit.

– ¿Qué no me recuerdas en el campo Gerald? – Golpea la bola y desvía la vista hacia Helga, que abanica un lanzamiento – ya estamos por igual, Helga.

– No por mucho – ambos continuaron golpeando o abanicando cada lanzamiento, hasta casi terminar la cubeta. Y aunque ni ella misma lo creería, Helga empezaba a divertirse.

– Llevas catorce bolas fallidas, Helga – agita el bate y da otro golpe – yo solo llevo doce.

– Ja-ja aprende a contar, cabeza de cepillo – da otro golpe – llevo trece y tú doce, no seas tramposo – viene otro lanzamiento y lo falla.

– Ahora sí son catorce – el moreno ríe y da otro golpe – quedan alrededor de diez bolas Helga, ¿qué te parece si lo hacemos más interesante? si gano, vamos a otro lado que yo elegiré, pero si pierdo – da otro hit – hago lo que tú quieras.

– ¿Lo que sea, eh? – Helga golpea la bola – ¿me regresarías mi blusa?, sin engaños.

– ¿Qué cosa? – Ante la mención de la blusa rosa, el chico no pudo evitar recordar cuando abrazó a Helga en ropa interior, distrayéndolo tanto que dejó pasar un tiro y falló el que seguía. Con enrojecimiento en su cara levanta la mano, haciendo señas al ayudante – oiga, ¿podría detener esas maquina y decirnos cuantas bolas quedan?

El individuo alza su mano en respuesta – En ambas quedan nueve ¿quieres que ya las ponga en marcha?

Gerald vio a Helga sujetando fuerte su bate, esperando una respuesta – Yo ya estoy lista – le sonríe.

Asintiendo, el joven afroamericano sonríe y remanga de nuevo su camisa. Levanta el bate y lo agita – ¡Puede encenderlas!

El lanzamiento inicio y ambos eran muy buenos, ya que no fallaron a ninguna de las primeras ocho. Llego el turno del último lanzamiento y Gerald falló, no así Helga, que dio un certero golpe con el madero – ¡Sí, sabía que te derrotaría! – Dichosa empieza a dar de brincos – jajaja eso significa que eres un perd… – una bola no contada tomo desprevenida a Helga, golpeando su cabeza – quiero aderezo para mi filete… ouh – cae inconsciente.

– ¡HELGA! – Con premura, Gerald corrió al lado de ella, llegando junto con el ayudante – Oiga ¿no dijo que solo quedaban nueve bolas?

– Perdona amigo, estaba seguro que quedaban nueve. Mejor llévala a la enfermería, ahí te darán hielo – Con cuidado, Gerald cargo a Helga y fue al módulo de primeros auxilios. Era un lugar pequeño, solo había una habitación anexa, con una camilla y una silla.

La enfermera salió a su encuentro, cargando la bolsa de hielo – ¿se recuperará? – preocupado, la acostó con delicadeza en la camilla.

– Claro que sí cielo, esto nos pasa todo el tiempo – toma la gorra de Helga y pone la bolsa de hielo en el chichón – solo has presión sobre el golpe, y eso bastará.

– Si pasa todo el tiempo, deberían tener más cuidado ¿no cree? – sin hacer mucho caso al comentario de Gerald, la enfermera sale a fumar un cigarrillo. El moreno acomoda los largos cabellos dorados, que siempre permanecían ocultos, en forma de trenza, bajo la sucia gorra.

Recorrió la habitación con la vista para distraerse, pero de nuevo su atención se enfoco en ella. Fue hasta entonces que pudo verla con claridad. La piel de sus pómulos mostraba un suave tono rosado natural, que le perfilaba sus facciones. Su nariz parecía una cereza respingada, (cuya comparación, dibujo una sonrisa sincera en Gerald) sus pestañas eran largas, ligeramente curvas, a pesar de que no traía una sola gota de rímel. Los labios eran de un rosa más intenso, siendo el labio inferior más grueso que el superior.

Recostada frente a él, sin ninguna barrera alzada, estaba Helga Geraldine Pataki – Te ves tan distinta sin esa vieja gorra, y sin el gesto de siempre – con la mano que sujetaba el hielo; inconscientemente, paso un dedo sobre su frente removiendo unos cabellos. Al darse cuenta de lo que hizo, se exalto, soltando el hielo – ¿Por qué hice eso? Qué más da que se vea bien así… ¿acabo de aceptar que Helga se ve… bien?

Se inclina hacia ella y suspira – En fin, se podría decir que mientras seas mi cita, tengo que cuidar de ti, eres mi responsabilidad – toma la mano de Helga y la envuelve en las suyas.

– ¿Qué haces? – Gerald se gira hacia ella y ve sus ojos entreabiertos – ¡Helga qué bueno que despiertas! ¿Cómo te sientes?

La chica no respondió, solo bajo la vista hacia su mano – ¿Estás tocándome?

– Oh – suelta a Helga y la ayuda a sentarse – ¿te duele mucho?

– Me duele la cabeza ¿pues qué diablos me pasó? – Posa su mano en la cabeza – aguarda un segundo ¿dónde está mi gorra?

– La última bola te golpeo y perdiste la conciencia – Gerald le entrega la gorra azul – no creo que sea buena idea ponerte tu gorra, puedes lastimar tu chichón.

– Eso no es de tu incumbencia – se pone la gorra y se encamina a la salida – mejor dime a donde más me vas a llevar, pelos de borrego.

– Pero Helga, recibiste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza – corre y la alcanza – debería de llevarte a casa para que descanses.

Deteniéndose en seco, Helga se gira hacia él – ¿quieres que lo diga verdad? pues no lo haré, solo cumpliré con lo apostado – le da la espalda y sube molesta al coche.

– Pero Helga… caray… – rendido, Gerald sube a su automóvil y arranca.

Durante casi una hora, el chico manejaba (aparentemente) sin rumbo definido – ¿A dónde me llevas zopenco? Hemos estado dado vueltas en círculos, y ya pasamos la misma sucursal de SLAUSEN'S como cuatro veces – Helga se enfada más cuando Gerald solo la miro de reojo – ¡Criminal Geraldo! mínimo deberías de aceptar que…

–…estamos perdidos, lo sé – termina su frase y desvía la vista del camino, lo suficiente para mirar a Helga – pero es porque estábamos muy lejos.

– ¡Perfecto, simplemente perfecto! – hace ojos al cielo y pone manos en la cintura – Sí tu gran idea para una cita, es dar vueltas hasta marearme o matarme de hambre, debo felicitarte, porque lo estas logrando chico listo.

– _Se veía mucho mejor callada _– piensa y a lo lejos alcanza a ver su destino – No te preocupes Helga lin… quiero decir, que ya vamos a llegar, ¿ves la torre de agua?

Ante ellos se alzaba la vieja torre de agua, localizada sobre lo alto de la colina (la misma torre que Arnold, Gerald y Stinky usaron para su broma del día de brujas) – Como tú cita, te puedo asegurar que el paisaje te va a encantar.

Con cansancio, Helga se apoyo en la ventana – _Demonios, de seguro que este engendro me trajo a un lugar romántico… ¡momento! ¿Un lugar romántico?_ – Elevo la vista y desde su perspectiva, la ciudad de Hillwood se apreciaba a lo lejos – _Oh no, este tonto Casanova quiere ponerse meloso conmigo_ – toma sus manos asustada y recordó que cuando despertó, Gerald la tenía tomada de la mano – _por eso me estaba tocando ¡maldita sea! ¿Y ahora qué hago?_

– Al fin llegamos.

– ¡AAH! – Helga grita histérica, provocando que Gerald cubra sus oídos.

– ¡Hey! ¿Por qué gritas?

– yo bueno, yo… por nada ¿sí? este es un país libre, Geraldo.

– Ok, no discutiré – se baja del automóvil, abre la puerta del copiloto y le extiende la mano – por aquí mi bella señorita.

– er… yo creo que no iré, hay muchos mosquitos allá afuera.

– Aquí tengo repelente Helga, no es la primera vez que vengo para acá – le muestra un pequeño frasco-spray – anda, te gustará.

– Casanova presumido – dice entre dientes – pues lo siento mucho, pero no me moveré – cruza sus brazos.

– ¿No? ¿Por qué no?

Niega con la cabeza – No podrás sacarme de aquí, Geraldo.

– Eso lo veremos – haciendo un rápido movimiento, Gerald le quita el cinturón, toma a Helga de la mano y la saca del vehículo.

– ¡Espera que haces! – una vez afuera, la toma en brazos – ¡bájame en este instante, es una orden!

– No soy tu sirviente Helga, soy tu cita – con dificultad avanza unos metros, hasta que Helga logra salirse de sus brazos, aunque el moreno se lo facilito; no quería hacerla enojar de más y que finalizara la cita.

– ¡Argh! ¡Te dije que me bajaras! – con furia, le propina una patada en la espinilla.

– ¡CRASH!

– ¡AY! – Gerald se apoya en un árbol, tomando su adolorida pierna – Eso no era necesario.

Sorprendida, la rubia se acerca a él – ¿qué fue ese ruido? ¿No rompí tu pierna, oh sí?

– ¿Tú qué crees? – con dificultad, se dirige a una vereda.

Helga siente algo de culpa y camina junto a él – pero que frágil eres, cabeza de cepillo.

El chico no respondió, solo la observa de lado – ¡diablos! está bien, puedes tomar mi mano para caminar – Helga le ofrece su mano, con un fuerte tinte rojizo en sus pómulos. El fuerte sonido se volvió a escuchar, distrayéndola un segundo – ¿qué fue eso?

– Bueno, ya que insistes – toma la mano de Helga y comienza a correr vereda arriba, sin soltarla.

– Hey a donde me… ¡oh Dios mío! – Una vez que llegaron arriba, la expresión de Helga se convirtió en una divertida mezcla de emoción y sorpresa. Los dos estaban en la parte más alta de la colina y abajo, muy cerca de ellos, había un enorme terreno acondicionado como arena de espectáculos, y justo esa tarde el show de los "autos monstruo" acababa de comenzar – ¡Me trajiste al show de los autos monstruo!

– Mira ven – sin soltar su mano, Gerald la llevo a una zona lateral, fuera de la arena. El lugar era lo suficientemente alto para que pudieran ver sin problemas (inclusive se veía mucho mejor) – aguarda un segundo ¿quieres? – Gerald retorno al coche y trajo consigo una manta roja, que extendió en el piso – puedes ponerte cómoda, querida Helga.

– yo… gracias – sin protestar, la chica se sentó sobre la manta.

– Ahora vuelvo, no tardo – Gerald bajo corriendo hacia las últimas gradas de la arena. Minutos más tarde se apareció, con una respetable cantidad de comida. Se aproxima a ella y nota que ya no trae la gorra puesta – toma preciosa, los más costosos y apetitosos hot dogs que puedan vender en la arena.

– Vaya al fin – la rubia toma un hot dog y prácticamente lo devora – sí que están sabrosos cabeza de cepillo, y que rápido los conseguiste… ¡oye, me engañaste!

– ¿Porqué lo dices? – le extiende una servilleta, junto con una Yahoo soda.

– Me hiciste creer que te había lastimado, y has estado corriendo de un lado para otro – le arrebata la Yahoo soda y da un trago.

Sin inmutarse por la acusación, el moreno solo se encoge de hombros – Que puedo decir, me atrapaste, pero valió la pena – ambos regresan la vista a la arena y ven la salida simultánea de más autos monstruo, siendo recibidos por los gritos de la afición.

– Si me hubieras dicho desde un principio a donde me traías, no hubiera puesto resistencia.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Pensaba que me ibas a llevar al mirador, genio – toma otro hot dog.

– ¿Al mirador? – fija la vista en Helga y repara, que parte de sus cabellos ya estaban ordenados a su espalda, siendo suavemente iluminados con destellos dorados, provenientes de las pequeñas luces que se filtraban a través de las copas de los arboles – No sé de qué mirador estás hablando – aparta la vista de ella, ruborizado.

Con una mano en la cintura, Helga lo imita – "No sé de qué mirador estás hablando" ja-ja no me hagas reír – da un mordisco a su hot dog – ñmee refiero al sitio donde ñamcostumbras a llevar a tus citas ñamm, además de este lugar – habla con la boca llena.

– Aquí nunca había traído a nadie, ni siquiera a… – Gerald queda pasmado, completamente rojo, una vez que da en el clavo – _oh-oh, jamás imagine que Helga desearía ponerse romántica conmigo ¿y ahora que le digo? no la puedo rechazar, porque luego se negará a acompañarme con Rhonda _– analiza, antes de continuar – p-podemos ir, acabando el show… si tú quieres.

– ¿QUÉ? por supuesto que NO – los colores se marcaron en las mejillas de Helga. Aprieta los cinco vengadores y le pega en el hombro – Que no se te ocurra engañarme de nuevo, cabeza hueca.

– Hey está bien, lección aprendida – soba su hombro – ¿y la gorra, porque te la quitaste?

– Ok lo admito, me lastimaba el golpe ¿contento?

– Lo que digas muñeca – Gerald y Helga enfocaron su atención en el show, gritando y vitoreando al compás de los demás asistentes. Ninguno se dio cuenta en qué momento empezaron a disfrutar la compañía del otro, intercambiando miradas gustosos.

– "_Eso está que arde amigos, pero aún no se ha terminado, ha entrado 'el exterminador'"_ – anuncia el narrador

– ¡Dales con todo "exterminador"! – Grita Helga con entusiasmo – ¡demuéstrales quien manda a esos idiotas!

– "_Esto está con toda las fuerzas amigos… que potencia, que motores… ¡y los venció a todos!"_

– ¡YEI! – Extasiada, Helga se gira a Gerald y lo abraza – ¡Wow! eso estuvo… – El chico afroamericano quedo petrificado, ante el sorpresivo abrazo, que fue correspondiendo paulatinamente. En cuanto ella sintió el fino roce de sus dedos, sobre su espalda, lo soltó de inmediato.

– ¿Increíble? – Pregunta contrariado, con voz suave – ¿eso era lo que ibas a decir, Helga?

–… olvídalo – la chica se sentó y al bajar la mano, sus dedos se apoyaron sobre la mano de Gerald, sobresaltando a los dos.

– Perdona, no me fije – se excusa él.

Helga bajo la vista, e intento simular indiferencia – ¡Criminal ya olvídalo! ¿Sí? solo… no digas nada, bucko – los sedosos cabellos rubios enmarcaban su rostro, y el sol del atardecer caía a sus espaldas, dándole una luminosidad especial a sus facciones, que solo eran opacadas por la profundidad de sus hermosos zafiros. La mirada en ella había cambiado; si bien parecía que estaba enojada, la verdad era otra: estaba avergonzada (Gerald lo hubiera discriminado fácil, si tan solo conociera a la verdadera Helga)

– Llévame a casa – reclama Helga, poniéndose en pie.

– Como gustes, solo deja levantar la basura.

– ¿Qué estas sordo? no fue una sugerencia Geraldo, fue una orden – cruza sus brazos, pero evita mirarlo.

– Mira Helga si tienes prisa, puedes ir al vehículo y esperarme en…

Con pésimo humor, Helga le da la espalda y se dirige al coche – solo apúrate holgazán.

– _Tengo que resistir – _volvió a repetir mentalmente, su mantra particular.

Mirando por encima de su hombro, Helga se subió al vehículo – Maldita sea, ¡lo abrace, yo lo abrace! ¡A él! demonios Helga ¿qué está pasando contigo? te estás ablandando hermana y ¿porqué? sólo porque ese Neanderthal te defendió en el paintball, te llevo a las jaulas de bateo, te trajo a ver los autos monstruos – eleva los ojos hacia el espejo lateral, donde ve a Gerald al lado de la cajuela, doblando la manta roja – te cargo y tomo tu… mano.

– Entonces ¿ya te quieres ir? – Gerald sube al automóvil.

– Conduce Johanssen – le responde sin mirarlo – ya fue suficiente emoción por hoy.

Ninguno de los dos dijo palabra, incluso Helga evito cruzar miradas con él, incluyendo el reflejo de los espejos, y continuaron así hasta que arribaron a la casa Pataki – permítame señorita – Gerald se bajo y le abrió la puerta.

La rubia elevo sus ojos azules, pero no respondió. Salió del vehículo y subió su pórtico – Espero que te hayas divertido Helga – menciona el chico, deteniéndola.

– A decir verdad – Helga se voltea, sujetando su gorra con fuerza – supongo que no estuvo tan mal.

– _Vamos Gerald dile algo, no la dejes ir, sino no lo lograrás _– se decía a sí mismo. Baja la vista y alisa su ondulado pelo – Debo decir, que estoy muy impresionado. Eres muy habilidosa en el paintball y tienes un excelente brazo para batear.

– Y esos son solo unos de mis tantos talentos, chico listo – expresa con orgullo, descansando sus manos en la cintura – puede que algún día, tenga compasión de ti y te enseñe jaja.

– ¿Y no te gusto como "la demoledora" hizo frente al "exterminador"?

– ¡Cielos, que si no! – Helga sonríe emociona – fue un choque espectacular, creí que esos coches no se dañaban, pero van a pasar largo tiempo en el taller.

– Cierto, fue divertido… – Gerald subió unos escalones, con la idea de quedar frente a ella – creo que es hora de… – Helga eleva su mano, interrumpiendo su despedida.

– _No puedo permitir que me bese, me despediré con un amigable apretón de manos _– se dijo mentalmente – Fue bastante divertido Geraldo, más de lo que pensé – le extiende la mano, nerviosa – creo que… nos veremos después.

En su interior, el moreno se sentía decepcionado por despedirse así – Debo reconocer, que la pase muy bien contigo – estrecha su mano – fue una encantadora compañía, mi bella señorita – se inclina y le deposita un suave beso en el dorso.

– ¡Adiós! – Helga entra aterrada, cerrando la puerta sus espaldas, con un fuerte sonido seco.

– Nos vemos… – Confundido, el moreno inicia su descenso, deteniéndose a mitad del pórtico. Se vuelve, mirando pensativo la puerta cerrada, con una extraña sensación. Hace una profunda inspiración, baja las escaleras y sube a su automóvil –_ Creo que la invitaré mañana a la fiesta, en la escuela – _rueda los ojos hacia su celular, sonriendo complacido _– esto lo hago por ti Claire._

Entretanto, en el interior de la casa Pataki, Helga se mantenía recargada en su puerta, agitada, sujetando la mano derecha con fuerza. Su corazón latía con fuerza y cuando escucho el encendido del coche, su ritmo cardíaco se elevo aún más – ¿Por qué hizo todo eso? ¿Por qué me dijo esas cosas? ¿Y porque me siento así? – Se sienta en el piso y baja la vista a sus manos, advirtiendo un fino temblor – ¡Mierda no!, tengo que calmarme… yo – aprieta las manos y sujeta su gorra – soy Helga G. Pataki, y no lo permitiré – se acomoda su gorra y furiosa sube las escaleras.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

ConTinUarA…

Después de un larga y por demás extraña cita, Gerald se siente confuso. Ha conocido muchas facetas de Helga que ignoraba. Nunca la había visto sin gorra y tampoco se había fijado bien en su rostro, además que el recuerdo de su "vergonzosa situación" le esta empezando a afectar. No obstante, el plan de llevar a Helga a la fiesta, para conseguir a Claire, sigue en pie.

Por otro lado, Helga siente que algo no marcha bien en esto, casi podría apostar que hay algo detrás, pero lo más importante, es que Gerald empieza a meterse en su cabeza. Nunca nadie se había molestado en tratarla así, (no desde Arnold) y mucho menos la había intentado cortejar. Ante todo este nuevo y desconocido sentimiento, Helga G. Pataki no se va a dejar manipular.

**viviigeraldine: **Hola amiga, que bueno que te guste el fic. Como verás, Gerald esta teniendo muchos problemas con Helga y te aseguro que ella se encargará de fastidiarlo. Con respecto a Arnold aún no se si ponerlo o no, después de todo este fanfic es GeraldxHelga, no porque no me guste ArnoldxHelga, sino porque siento que la potente personalidad de Helga tiene mucho que ofrecer, y así como Arnold ha tenido varias ilusiones (Ruth, Lila, Summer, su maestra) creo que la rubia también tiene derecho a eso ¿no?

Te mando un fuerte abrazo amiga, nos estamos leyendo :)

**Sandra Strickland: **Hola amiga, que gustazo seguir sabiendo de ti por este fandom, ya vi el mensaje que me dejaste en mi cuenta de DA, normalmente ahí subo las imágenes que corresponden a mis fanfic, por si le quieres echar un vistazo, de vez en cuando.

Como siempre y en cada capítulo, demuestras que sabes demasiado jajaja. Rhonda se trae algo muy sucio entre manos y posiblemente sus planes no solo vayan orientados en avergonzar a Helga. Sobre el chantaje que le hizo Gerald, como has leído ella no se lo dejará tan fácil. Ahora algo extraño ha pasado entre ellos y ni siquiera lo saben.

Amiga, te mando un gran abrazo y nos seguimos leyendo por aquí.

Nos leemos después ;)

MaRyMoRaNTe:)


End file.
